


Craig X Tweek

by EverMidnight



Category: Bunny - Fandom, Creek - Fandom, South Park, Style - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Some Abuse, Yaoi, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverMidnight/pseuds/EverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no clue how to summarize this so I'll just say there is going to be lots of homosexual relationships... Also I don't own South Park in anyway :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird New Kid

~Craig~

I kept noticing this one kid. I've now noticed he's in my class, I've seen him around before but only glimpses. That weird twitchy kid. He always had a large thermos with him, I could never tell if it was coffee or maybe tea...it had to be some hot drink. I feel like I've seen him before. He was blond and pretty short, he always looked frantic and scared of everything making his already large green eyes appear huge. He had pretty bad circles under his eyes suggesting that he didn't sleep much, I wonder . he sat in the back of the class (like me) but we were on opposite sides. 

It's not like these seats were assigned...I could always move closer and find out who this kid is and what's up with him.

"Mr.Tucker pay attention please" the teacher said in her annoying nasally voice. I glared at her and held up my middle finger. She gasped. "Mr.Tucker!! Go to the principles office immediately!" There were little giggles as I stood up. I walked up still holding my finger out, as I was leaving I turned around and held up my other finger. I dually flipped the annoying woman off as I walked backwards out of the room. She slammed the door and I heard her trying to calm down the class who had erupted into a loud laugh. 

'Whatever, I fucking hate that class anyways.' I marched down to the office and took my seat on the plastic chairs. 

"Here again Mr.Tucker?" The woman at the desk asked. She was snobby and annoying and it earned her a look at my finger. I grabbed a video game magazine that I had put there yesterday. I mean if I to be here all the time might as well enjoy it. 

"Come on Tucker," I heard the principle say and I put down the magazine with a sigh. I walked through the door he was opening for me to his office.

~Tweek Pov~

'Wow...that kid is intense!' It made me jittery thinking of him. 'I can't believe he'd do that! Everyone was looking at him... if that happened to me I would FLIP OUT!' Just at the thought I began feeling a panic attack coming on. I quickly reached for my thermos of coffee. The delicious warm beverage always calmed me down at first. Because I drink it so obsessively I end getting the shakes and being a little hyper... in a bad way. Plus I almost rarely sleep... there are a lot of draw backs to partaking in the liquid but I was hooked on it since I was little, there's no way I'm stopping from a little exhaustion and a couple shakes. In my rush I ended up knocking over the cup. It hit the ground with a loud crash. The teacher's stopped writing on the bored and talking as the whole class's attention turned towards me. It wasn't like it made a mess. The top was still on but it had made a really loud disruptive noise. Everyone's eyes were on me. 

"I...er... I am s-sorry! I OH GOD! UM..." I couldn't breathe and I felt a panic attack welling up. I pried at my hair twisting and pulling at it in discomfort. A few kids scooted away from me while everyone continued staring at me with wide eyes. 

"T-TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I screamed as I jumped from my desk and grabbed my coffee. I quickly retreated out of the room as fast as I could. I heard the teacher yell down the hall calling me back in but I kept running. I ran down the hall and to the left, I kept taking turns and twists trying to get away from the prying eyes. Suddenly a force stopped me and I was pushed back onto my butt.

"Watch it!" The voice yelled in an annoyed tone.

"OH JESUS! I'M S-SORRY!!" I screamed desperately. All the pressure was becoming too much and I pulled myself into a fetal position trying to block out everything.

"Wow...Dude...calm the fuck down." The person I ran into came closer and knelt beside me. "Hey..."

~Craig Pov~

'What a weirdo... he just bumped into me and now he's just lying here. Total spaz. I should probably leave this kid to freak out. A teacher will find him later right...' I stared at the kid. He was shivering and twitching while muttering apologies and something about gnomes? 

"Hey..." I was about to touch the kid but I could tell it would probably make it worse. I completely sat down next to the strange kid waiting for him to get better. Soon the kid unfurled from his position and just held his knees to his chest. He looked up to stare at me.

"W-what are you d-doing?" The blond asked in a timid voice.

'I'm being nice, what the fuck is wrong with him?' Instinctively I held up my middle finger, it was a habit by now. My whole family does it and all my friends had gotten used to it by now. This kid twitched and pulled at some strands of his messy hair. He was violently shivering, my action really fucked him up. 

"What's your problem?" I was concerned about the weird kid but the way it came out sounded harsh and cold. The kid twitched again as if my words had physically caused him pain.

"S- sorry! I-I'll leave you alone!" The boy suddenly pushed himself to his feet while grabbing his cup. He bolted off again in a rushed awkward way. He had long legs for his body and it reminded me a baby deer trying to run for the first time. He was gone before I could even get a word out.

"Fucking spas..." I muttered and headed to the cafeteria. It was probably around lunch now, if it wasn't I'd just chill there until everyone began showing up. I wanted to meet up with Clyde and Token. Token drove his car to school today so he'd be able to take us to get some actual food. I walked into the room and sat at our usual table. First Token and Kyle came in along with some other kids who were in the advanced classes. 

"Why are you here so early?" Token asked as soon as they got to me. I shrugged to him not really wanting to go over it again, besides Clyde would be here soon and he was sure to be excited over it. Kyle and Token talked about some assignment they had in their advanced english class and soon everyone began pouring into the lunch room along with the noises. 

'I fucking hate all of this noise'

"Dude!" Clyde rushed over to me and Token while Kyle left to meet up with Stan and the others. I waited for the stares and the hums of people gossiping about my recent actions but I hear my name at all. I tuned back into what Clyde was saying. 

"And then the kid just jumped up and screamed TOO MUCH PRESSURE and he fucking ran out of the class. Ms.Stedburg tried to run after him but her fat ass got tired and came back. They still haven't even found the little spas!" So everyone is talking about the kid from earlier...

"Who?" I asked in a bored voice. I usually just listened to Clyde's gossiping without saying anything so my sudden question surprised him quite a bit. 

"Er... Really? Can't believe you actually care. Anyways the kids name is... something weird. Tyler? Twitch? No..." He tapped his finger to his head and made a weird face. His thinking face...

"Tweek Tweak." Token added. "We were in elementary school with him but he moved away. Now he's back, I'm surprised you all forgot." 

That's right, that's where I remember him from. He used to part of my group actually. Looks like he hasn't changed a bit...I remember he would always run away like that, I wonder where he goes for lunch. I never see him in here probably because he can't stand all the noise and crowded tables. Luckily I was scary enough that people didn't try to sit at my table besides my usual group. 

"Come on, I need some actual food." I got up and Token and Clyde followed as we left the school. I got into the passenger seat of Token's BMW while Clyde climbed into the back cheering "Taco Time!" 

"That's hardly food," I spat out.

"Are you ever happy Craig?" Clyde retorted back to me. I held up my finger so he could see. I heard him giggle and Token sighed as Clyde kicked his feet up and onto the center console. 

~Tweek~ 

I grabbed my lunch box and walked to my usual spot. When I first came here I tried to eat behind the school like I did at my old school but I was quickly run out by Goth kids. They always scared me, they're like vampires or dead people... sullen voices and wearing all black with strange jewelry. Creepy... Then I tried to eat in an empty classroom but I was quickly kicked out by a teacher. I finally found my safe spot after three days of searching. It was a bathroom that was at the end of a hall on a floor that was almost desolate of classrooms. No one ever went there because how far away it was so it was the perfect spot during lunch. Alone and quiet. I've been eating in the farthest cleanest stall on the toliet. I would put my feet on the bowl and sit on the back. It wasn't that comfortable but it was quiet at least. A few times some people would come in to smoke but they usually left me alone. Kenny was one of those people, he came in a few times a week and smoked while talking to me. He was a strange perverted guy just like when he was younger but he was nice to me. I would give him any food that I didn't eat, he was dirt poor and I knew he didn't eat well at home. I've tried bringing him a lunch everyday, at first he was okay with it but then he realized what I was doing and would deny it, he doesn't like handouts. 

Today was one of the days that no one came in and I ate my lunch in peace. I wasn't too hungry today, I only took a few bite of my sandwich before packing back up. I went and looks out the window to the parking lot. I saw an expensive looking car pull up. I squinted and could see that it contained Token and Craig and in the back was Clyde. He was chowing down on a cheap looking taco while Craig sipped on a fountain drink. Token had nothing but he was chatting happily to the other two. It was strange to think that I was apart of their "gang" before. Remembering made me nervous and I tugged on my hair. I sipped my coffee and watched them like a show. Then suddenly I saw Craig look up at the window I was in and glare. My eyes did the opposite and I felt them widened.

' Does he see me?! OH GOD! Oh Jesus!' They Craig lifted his hand up to reveal he was sticking his middle finger up. I panicked and a squeak erupted from my throat as I fled from the window. 

'He hates me! I don't want to have an enemy! I've had to fight Craig before when we were little and that didn't end up so well. Back then we were about the same size...now Craig was at least 6'0 and had muscles. I haven't grown too much I stood at a 5'5, I was only a little thicker than Kenny but he was probably about Craig's height. For some reason I just couldn't gain weight. There was no way a string bean like me would last against a giant like him. A well built giant... wait what? I shook my head trying to clear the strange thought I just had, which was a bad idea. I tripped over my untied shoe laces and landed flat on my face. I felt tears come to my eyes but I couldn't make myself get up, I decided here was a good place to stay. No one would come up here anytime soon and I haven't slept in a day or two... I drifted off where I was.


	2. Water Disaster

~Craig~

"Uh...Tweek Tweak?" There was a substitute this hour and she looked up confused while calling the role. "Is that a real name?" Everyone nodded and a few snickers were heard. "Where is he?"

"He totally spazzed out earlier today. I bet the Physco is still hiding somewhere," Cartman laughed. I hated him and his fat ass. He was Annoying, Stupid, and Stubborn.... In short he was an Ass (get it...haha) 

'I wonder where that kid went... I hate this class anyways...'

"Uh Eric Cartman?" The woman continue with the attendance. 

"Right here" Kenny said, I still didn't exactly like Kenny because of some incidents back in elementary but he'd gotten better. He still hung out with Cartman so he didn't change enough. 

' This again? Are they back in elementary school?'

"Kenny Mc-uh...McCo-"

"Right here you illiterate fat ass bitch!" Cartman screamed at her. The woman was extremely appualed.

"To the office now!" Cartman yelled at her to stick his balls and left while laughing. Kenny looked pissed, I guess Cartman wasn't supposed to say shit like that. The woman finished role and began giving out assignments. When I didn't make a move to complete it she stood by me. 

"Why aren't you doing your work Mr. Uh..." She began looking down the list of students trying to find who I was. I sighed and pushed the paper off my desk. "Excuse me but you need to work! We don't deal with slackers here." I let my head sink to my desk as I put my hand over my head. She continued her lecturing and I gave her the finger. She freaked over even more. Rather than waiting for her to send me to the office I got up and walked from the classroom. Luckily she made no move to stop me.

I began to walk to the office but decided against it. I didn't feel like getting yelled at some more, it gets annoying pretty fast. Instead I went to the part of the school that was pretty abandoned. I don't see why we even have this section anymore, all the club's that were up here got shut down. Everyone just comes up here to make out and smoke. I walked down the hall and remembered this is where I saw someone stalking us through the window earlier. Creep... suddenly I saw a strange figure on the ground. I walked closer to see that it was Tweek he was just sleeping there on the ground. He had rolled himself into a ball, I looked closer to see that his nose had redness and there was a bump on his forehead. 

'Is he knocked out?' I kicked his foot to see if he would wake up but he pulled himself into a tighter ball. 'Not dead at least. But he looks gross, like trash on the floor.'

"Get up." I said as I push his leg with my shoe. He stirred again but didn't move. I squat next to him and pushed him over, he rolled and ended up on his back. 

"DON'T TOUCH MY UNDERPANTS!" He screamed as he sat up, I was surprised and jumped back onto my butt.

"What?" I asked as I adjusted position so I was leaning against the wall with one leg bent while the other lay straight in front of me. 'Was he afraid someone was gonna...rape him or something?'

~Tweek~

My position suddenly changed forcefully and I was on my back now. I was awoken from my dream and screaming while I sat up. I was dreaming about the underpants gnomes again and I heard myself make a protest even though I knew it wasn't real. I began tugging at my hair without thinking about it and twitched. 

"What?" I heard a voice beside me say. I looked over wide eyed to see Craig. He was sitting comfortably against the wall...he looked good...

"Wait! No!" I screamed out loud by mistake. Craig's striking grey eyes narrowed. 

"What?" He said again. I panicked and pulled my knees to my chest. I began pulling at my hair harder, it felt like I was going to tear it out and remembered that my mother hated when I had bald spots. I went to scratching at my hands. 

"I...erk... What...w-what are you d-doing here?" He looked at me strangely. Maybe he didn't hear me. "W-why...ugh... are you here?" 

"You're asking me that? You were sleeping in the middle of the hall." 

"I Erg! I uh... well... I" I couldn't come up with anything to say and ripped at my hands. They were burning and I saw blood began to show on them.

"You're fucking up your hands. Quit it." He said as he pointed at them. I looked down and saw just how much blood had accumulated. 

"GAH! B-BLOOD! WHERE DID IT COME FROM NO NO!!" I couldn't stop myself I hated blood. 

"You also have some on your nose and your forehead." Craig added in his monotonous voice. 

"GAAAAH!" I screamed again and stood up. I scrambled to the nearby bathroom. I have to get the blood off!

~Craig~

The blond stood up and ran or stumbled in the direction of the bathroom. I looked back to the floor. He left his thermos. I pulled myself closer and to the cup and picked it up. I smelled it and found out it was coffee. 

'That's right, his parents own a coffee shop and he's been drinking it since he was a toddler.' I stood up with the beverage in hand. 'He's probably going to flip when he can't find his cup. I'll bring it to him, I have nothing better to do anyways.' 

I walked into the bathroom and all that I could hear was running water and the sound of Tweeks small panicked noises. He was scrubbing at his hands and when he deemed them washed he began to rub his face. In the process he completely soaked his dark green button up shirt. Upon further inspection I saw that he hadn't even buttoned it up right, he'd skipped some buttons making places bunch up awkwardly. When he was done he turned off the water and looked into the mirror.

"Oh Jesus! Water is everywhere!" He screamed his voice climbing up a pitch. He began pulling dozens of brown paper towels from the machine and threw them to the ground mopping up the mess. He was on his knees causing his grey jeans to become soaked as well. The floor was still wet when he got up and threw away the napkin but when he looked down he panicked even further. 

"Some much water everywhere! Oh gosh!" He tried to clean himself with more of the paper towels but it did nothing. I stood awkwardly in the doorway watching the boy freak out. I felt bad for him. 

"Need some help?" 

"GAH! Where did you come from!" The boy froze.

"Geez dude, you have serious problems." I came closer and the boy twitched and squirmed in discomfort. I didn't want to freak the kid out anymore so I placed his cup down and backed out the room. I walked to the locker room to get Tweek some extra clothes. I opened my locker and took out one of my blue shirts and a pair of jeans. I always kept extra clothes in my locker because back in middle school it had rained a lot and I ended up with soaked clothes the whole day. I shut my locker and spun the lock. I walked back to to the bathroom with the clothes in hand. I opened the door to find the boy sitting in a puddled while drinking from him cup. 

"Put these on." I ordered and the boond jumped slightly but obeyed. He took the clothes and went into the largest stall. He came out soon after wearing them. The shirt hung too low and he had to hold up the pants. Even though though they were skinny jeans they hung off of him and looked much too baggy. Tweek took out a few things from his brown messanger bag including a sketch book, a couple of notebocks and a large textbook. He stuffed his wet clothes inside and tried putting the other stuff back in as best he could. It now looked bulky and awkward to carry around. He groaned and muttered himself. He was saying stuff about how the bag was to heavy now and he would fall down and end up dying somehow due to it. He took out his textbook and sketchbook and closed the bag back up. I watched the whole thing in silence.

"Wh-why are you still watching me?" Tweek twitched awkwardly. I automatically held up my finger to him. It was a bad habit that I had no plan to fix. "GAH!" He jumped back as if I'd just punched him and I quickly put the finger down. I stayed there awkwardly. 

"I... uhg... T-thank y-you!" He stuttered out. I muttered a you're welcome but he ran past me and out of the restroom. He was holding onto his books with one hand and the pants with his other as his bag jumped on his side.

He forgot his drink again. For being so addicted to it he sure does leave it everywhere... I went and picked it up. He was probably heading back to class. I slowly walked back to the room, when I walked in the substitute gave me a glare but I calmly went to my desk subtly flipping her off. It was quiet and I figured that Tweek wouldn't really like if got up to give him the cup it would cause a lot of attention. I caught Tweek staring at me with his wide eyes. I stared back at him and I saw his eyes widen as he twitched and looked back down to his desk. He was drawing in his sketchbook rather than doing the assignment. I decided sleeping was the best option. 

I was almost gone when I felt someone poke at me. I held up my middle finger trying to get them to leave me alone but then they continued. I groaned as I pulled my face from the desk, I know it probably left a huge red mark on my cheek but I didn't care. Clyde was the one poking me just as I guessed. 

"Whaaat?" I groaned out. He pointed at the cup on my desk. I shrugged and went back to sleeping. Soon the school bell rang telling us to go to the next period. I slowly pulled my face up for the second time to find Tweek standing over my desk. 

"I uh... can, ngh I have my c-cup?" He scratched at his hands causing more blood to appear. I hand him the cup and he quickly took it and smiled. "Thank you...again." He didn't stutter this time, it must really relax him having his coffee with him. I stood up and he jumped back a little. 

"No problem," I shoved my hands into my pockets and began to walk out of the room when I felt someone tug on my sweater. I looked behind me to see Tweeks messy mop of hair.

"I-i will r-return your clothes tomorrow! Thank you again!" He cried before running away. Before he left I got a look at his face, his eyes were panicky as usual and he had a tint of pink in his cheeks... it actually made him look kinda cute. Wait what am I thinking about? Weird... Maybe I'm getting sick, maybe...yeah. I'll just go home early. 

I walked out of the school and into the snowy outdoors. It was leftover from last night, I walked home listening to my iPod.My parents won't be home for a long time so I won't be in trouble. I kicked off my shoes and walked across our white carpet. My mom was a neat freak and kept everything clean and in order. I grabbed some cheetos and walked down to the basement where my room was and threw myself onto my bed. I continued to listen to music and snack on the cheetos, until everyone got home.

~Tweek~

"Hey Head Case!" I heard Cartmans voice yell behind behind me. I.turned around to face him. He had slimmed down a tiny bit since he was little but he was still pretty fat and now he was taller than me. He was menacing. Behind he was flanked by Stan,Kyle, and Kenny the usual group. 

"Dude leave him alone." Stan said.

" Yeah Tweeks cool." Kyle added but was cut off when Eric yelled something about Jews. "Let's go guys." Kyle walks off talking to Stan. 

"What's with your clothes?" I really hated Cartman. He's always been mean to me. I tried to back away from him but he grabbed at me to stop me. He had the shirt in his grasps and began to lift me up by it. "Aren't these Craig's clothes? I saw him walking down the hall with them. What did he get jizz on your other ones?" 

"EH! N- NO! That ... erg! Didn't happen!" I tried to get away from the large guy but he had me held up so high that I was on my tip toes. I heard the shirt make a ripping noise. "AACK! YOU'RE GONNA RIP IT! L-LET GO!!" I flailed trying to be him to let me go and the shirt made another ripping sound. I pulled at my hair not knowing what else to do. 

"You're no fun anymore." Cartman suddenly dropped me and I collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. He walked away and the bell rang again. 

'Oh no! I'm late now! If I walk in to class now everyone will watch me! No no no! This is bad!' I pulled at my my hair again and began to scratch at my hands. 'This day has been horrible!' Suddenly someone was next to me and began to pick up my books and place them in my bag. I looked up and saw a red and white Letterman jacket, it was Clyde. 

"Y-you don't have t-to do that!" I cried to him. 

" 'Sall right dude!" The brunette scratched the back of his head and smiled at me. He was so nice! He handed me my bag and went to grab my thermos and I began picking myself up. I forgot how heavy my bag was and almost fell over but Clyde caught me. 

"Watch out dude!" He called as he steadied me. "Coming to class? We have math together so we can go in at the same time." 

"W-we're l-late! Oh god! Everyone is going to stare!"

"Oh yeah, you freak out when people watch you," Clyde rubbed at his head and made a strange face. "Ah!" He suddenly screamed which made me scream and jump away from him. "I'll just cause a scene and you can sneak in behind me. Easy!" He grabbed my hand suddenly, I yelped and tried to free myself but Clyde is the star football player and although it didn't show all that much in his body he had a tight grip. He easily pulled me along with him to class. Outside of the door he let go. He gave me a thumbs up and suddenly busted into the room. 

"YOOOO!! I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!" He began singing Spice Girls and suddenly someone continue it. "So tell me what you want what you really really want!" Soon the whole class was singing the song. I quietly snuck in and sat at my desk. No one noticed at all. The teacher began yelling for everyone to be silent. 

"Clyde! Stop right now." Clyde immediately hushed and went to his desk with everyone laughing. The laughter trickled off and the day went on as usual. Soon it was the end and I got to leave this retched place, I packed up my stuff and began to walk home. I saw Clyde waiting with Token who was on his phone. Clyde waved to me and I gave him a shy wave back and smiled before leaving the school. The walk home took about 20 minutes but I didn't mind, as long as I didn't have to be be on that horrible bus. It was loud, dirty, and smelled funny. Plus when I did ride, I had to sit by people who are rude and don't want me there. It's scary... 

"I'm home," I called to my mom as I walked in. She was sitting on the couch watching some cooking show...just like the stereotypical mom.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked automatically.

"Fine," I lied. "I'm going to my room now." I'm glad that she didn't really pay attention to me today because she would've questioned my attire. I went up to my room and looked in the mirror. My hair was messy and wouldn't stay down as usual then I noticed the clothes. The shirt was stretched out around the next to the point that it hung so low I could probably pull it past my shoulders now. 

"Shit! Oh god! Th-this is bad! Shit!" I pulled on my hair while staring at the shirt. 'Craig is going to kill me! He was being nice and I messed up his shirt!' 

I took off the shirt and pants and changed into a pair of long shorts and a shirt. I took the wet clothes from my bag and Craig's clothes before I took then to the laundry room. I stuffed them into the washer and poured a little bit of detergent in before starting it. Hopefully a wash will fix it... I doubted that but lying to myself helped. While the clothes were washing I read a section of Shakesreare's Romeo and Juliet for school. I already read it in my old school but I was told it was a requirement to read it again.. I heard the washing machine end and switched the the laundry. My mom called me to dinner. Tonight it was meatloaf and mashed potatoes. My father talked about work while I ate in silence. When dinner was done my mother told me to clean up while they watched a movie in their room. While I was washing the plates I heard a loud buzzing noise. 

"Ack!" I screamed and jumped back on instinct. I accidentally dropped the plate in the process. It shattered in the tiled floor and some shards went into my foot. "BLOOD!" I screamed and ran to the bathroom. I began rinsing off the blood and pulled the shards of the stone plate out of my foot. I felt tears come to my eyes and ignored it as much as I could. I found a bandaid under the sink and placed it on my foot. I cleaned up the mess I'd made and finished the rest of the dishes before getting the laundry from the dryer. I took it to my and inspected the shirt.

"Oh god... t-this is bad..." the shirt was still stretched out. I knew it wasn't going to work. I felt my heart rate increase with fear. I went back to the kitchen and made some coffee before going back to my room. I panicked and drank coffee all night.


	3. Visit

~Tweek~

It was morning and I had already gotten ready for school. I had put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I tried tying my shoes but I was so shaky from the lack of sleep that I couldn't get my fingers to work. It didn't  help that I'd been scratching at my hands all night making them raw and bloody. I tucked the laces into the side of my shoe and left. I had Craig's clothes in my bag making it bulky and uncomfortable. While I was walking I saw Butters. He immediately ran over to my side of  the street and began walking with me. 

"Well uh, Hiya Tweek!" He said in his usual joyful voice but he was a little too close and loud.

"Gah! H-Hi B-Butters."

"Hey, what's wrong with your hands? They're bleeding!" I tried to hide them but there was nothing to hide them in. "Need  a bandaid? I have a few! They're really cool too!" He stopped and pulled some Red Racer bandaids out of his bag. 

'He's a junior now but still watches kid shows... I mean I turn them on sometimes but I don't usually watch watch all that much.' He took my hands and began placing bandaids on any marks on my hands. I ended up with about five on each one. 

"T-thanks Butters." 

"No problem! I'm always here to help ya!" He chatted  on about some show he's been watching while we walked to school. When we arrived my eyes were immediately drawn to a tall boy wearing a blue chullo hat. He looked pissed, waiting angrily in front of the school. I had to walk past him to get in but as soon as I approached he stopped me. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

'Oh god! He's pissed at me! Why!?' I tried to stutter out a response but nothing came out.

"So where's  my clothes?" He asked in a bored tone causing my heart to freeze. I began pulling them out of my bag.

"Well...You see... Oh god! Umm it got messed up yesterday." I handed them over to him and waited for him to blow up on me. I felt myself trembling with fear but nothing happened.

"What the hell happened to  the shirt?" He asked causing me to jump back.

"Well... Cartman, uh, he Oh God! He grabbed me by the  shirt and I'M SORRY I STRETCHED IT OUT!" I was uncontrollably shaking. 

"Don't apologize. Now what did Cartman do to you?" He said it through his teeth. I looked up into his eyes and I swear I saw a literal flame.

"He...uh he picked me up by the shirt and uh... called me some names." Craig still looked extremely pissed it scared me. 

"That fat ass," he hissed and I twitched. "Just keep the clothes or throw them away I don't really care." He said before stalking off. I felt my heart race as I stood there. 

"K-keep the clothes...?" I whispered to myself. I quickly stuffed them back in  my bag and went to class. 

~Craig~

"Hey fat ass!"

"What the hell did you just say!" Cartman knew I was talking to him and turned around quickly.

"You heard what I said wide load!" I marched up to the large man. "What the fuck did you do to Tweek?"

"So you and the spas are fucking! Ha that's fucking gay!" Everyone began walking away, they knew nothing good could come from this encounter. 

"That's it fat boy!" I yelled as I threw a punch. It collided with his face and he fell backwards. I had no clue why he'd think I was with Tweek but I was already too pissed to ask questions. I went over and began to kick the fat boy in the stomach. Suddenly he grabbed my leg and pulled me down with him. He got on top of me and I felt all the air leave my body.

"Get off of me you fat lard!" I strangled out, I tried pushing him off of me but it felt like I was trying to move a smooshy wall. He suddenly punched me straight in the eye it hurt but I used his sudden shift to push him off of me. This took him by surprise and I smashed my fist into his other eye. I threw my fist down again this time it hit him in the nose. He suddenly flung his head up and it collided with my mouth. I could taste blood but I ignored it. I continued punching his face until I felt arms grab me.  I looked up and saw the gym teacher. 

"That's enough, to my office. Now!" I heard the principles voice from behind the gym teacher. 

'Fucking great.' I didn't bother struggling. 

~Time Skip~

Cartman was grumbling beside beside me as we   walked back to class. Sorting everything had taken so long that we ended up missing lunch but we just got a warning.  This shitty school couldn't care less. 

"This is insane. Total bull shit. I missed lunch, I'm gonna starve to death!"

"Yeah right," I muttered.

"What was that asshat?" I gave Cartman the finger. We finally made it to the classroom and I walked in. The teacher stopped everything and the classroom began to buzz with noise. 

"What the hell happened to your face fat ass?" Kyle laughed. 

"Hey! Don't call me fat ass you Jew!" Cartman screamed back. They began to bicker and the teacher made no attempt to stop them. She actually started to play on her phone. 

"What happened? Who won?" Clyde asked once  I sat down.

"We were stopped by the gym teacher but I think I kicked his ass more." Cartman had two black eyes and I think I made his nose crooked. The only damage that happened to me was a split lip and there was a slight shadow under my left eye. I looks  around  Clyde and saw that Tweek was staring at at me with his big wide green eyes. There was a wash of pink in his cheeks and I could tell he was becoming nervous but he continued to stare. It felt like he was trying to say something with his eyes but I couldn't understand. His eyes became wider and  more  urgent looking. I nodded my head towards the  door signaling  him to follow me out. 

"Be right back Clyde." I interrupted his story about this fight he got into once. I stood up and walked out of classroom, the teacher didn't even look up. I heard  Tweek get up clumsily and run after me. Soon he was in front of me In the hall. 

"Y-you got in a fight with the fat ass? Why would you do that?" Tweek was pulling at his hair again. 

"Yeah why?" 

"I uh asked you first." Tweek's eyes began darting around the hall like he was watching a tennis match. 

"Fat ass had it coming." I said casually.

"Uh... t-thank you..." He began scratching  at his hands again. It made me notice that he had bandaids on them now. Red Racer... I still watch that show sometimes.  I watched it obsessively when I was little. He was going to need more  if he continued that.

"Stop that." I said pointing at what he was doing. He immediately went from that to tugging at his hair. I shook my head but didn't try to stop him. It became quiet between us, I didn't know what else to say to the blond boy in front of me. I've had moments of  silence with Clyde and Token before but it wasn't the same  as right now. I felt awkward standing with Tweek now, I noticed how close he was and I couldn't  help but feel a heat come to my face.

"Craig! You're face is red, ar-are you sick?" Tweek was looking up at me with his big eyes. He had such a small face for the those big eyes. And cute pink lips... WAIT THAT'S GAY! WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT! Tweek is a dude! I looked away from the boy and I felt him come closer  to me. 

"Are you okay Craig?" I looked back down  at the boy, he had his head cocked and he was stepping up on his tip toes. It added a few inches to his height but I still had to look down at him.  Suddenly the bell rang and Tweek made a sqeaking noise and jumped. He ended up  jumping straight toward me and into my arms, I was  pushed back against the wall. I automatically pulled him tighter to me as of habit from when Ruby would jump at me when she was younger. Tweek was shaking as he looked up from my chest and into my face. I saw tears begin to shine in his eyes. 

"GAH!!" He pushed himself off of me and I was pushed against the wall again. He ran into the crowd of people and I soon lost him. He didn't even grab his stuff from the classroom... I walked back into the room, I had to push past the crowd of people coming out. I walked back to Tweek's desk an  picked up all his things. His notebook was open and I looked at the  page it was on. There were some notes scribbled in his erratic handwriting and all over the borders were his doodles. There were some gnomes and coffee related drawing everywhere. I couldn't help be inspect them, he was actually pretty good. I closed his notebook and tried to put it in his bag but there were clothes and other books preventing it from fitting. 

'So he kept the clothes...' For some reason I felt a spark of happiness run through me. I picked up his bag and slung it across my shoulder then picked up his notebook. Clyde was waiting for me when I looked up.

"What are you doing Craig?" He asked while laughing. I rewarded him with a finger and he laughed again. I don't know why but I like I needed to help Tweek out. I realized how much I've done for him lately. I brought him his coffee several times, I waited with him.in the hall during his panic attack, I woke him up when  he was passed out in the hall, I gave him dry clothes and ended up letting him keep them rather than getting angry when I found out they were messed up. I even beat up Cartman for bullying him... I'm never this nice. What's with me lately? And it's just with Tweek...I was abnormally protective of the petite boy.

"Craig you're going the wrong way..." Clyde interrupted my train of thought. I realized I was walking in the direction of the stairs even though my next  class was to the right. I doubt Tweek went to class without his stuff though. I had an idea where he was. 

"I not going." 

"Go get em tiger!" Clyde gave be a wink and a cartoonish smile while he he gave me a thumbs up. You could probably guess what I did next. He shrugged it off and walked to his class I began going up to the next level of the school. I went into the restroom and saw that the farthest stall was locked. I knocker on the door and heard Tweek's signature scream  of surprise. 

"I grabbed your stuff for you." I noticed he stopped breathing as if he was trying trick me into thinking he wasn't in there. "You've gotta be kidding me Tweek, I already know you're in there." I heard him step down onto the floor and soon the stall door opened. He shyly stepped out out and stood in front of me. 

"W-why have you been so  nice to me?" He asked quietly. Looks like he noticed too.

"Are you saying I'm usually  an asshole?" The boy looked up at me startled.

"OH GOD! That's not what I meant! S-sorry!" He bowed his head. 

"You apologize too much," I took the bag off of my shoulder and handed it to him.

"Sorry..." He muttered as he slung the bag onto his own shoulder, the weight made him stumble a little. I handed the notebook to him, he hugged it to his chest. 

"Alright... You going to class now?" He panicked.

"Oh no! Everyone will stare! Oh god!" He pulled at his blond strands. 

"Wanna...Come hang out with me?" Tweek stiffened.

"R-really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, my parents won't be home for a while and my sister has track practice." He didn't answer, "or...not."   
"N-no! Uh please! I do..." He was awkwardly shifting on his legs and he began to scratch at his hands. I glared at him and he stopped.

"Let's go then," I began walking out of the bathroom.

"B-but school hadn't ended yet!" He ran after me.

"We're ditching the rest of the day," I continued walking and at first I didn't hear Tweek's footsteps following me. I was  halfway down the stairs when I heard him running after me. 

"Wait!" He screamed as he rushed down the stairs which was a bad mistake. His untied shoe laces caused him to trip and begin to fall down the stairs. I easily caught him before he could hurt himself. I placed him back on his feet and he gave me a quick thank you. We began the walk to my  house, I noticed after walking for a while that Tweek was jogging beside me most of the time. I slowed my pace but he still had issue keeping up. 

"Give me your bag." I held out my hand. 

"Gah! I have nothing valuable!" He pulled his bag closer to him.

"I'm not gonna fucking steal it." I flipped him off before yanking the bag from his shoulder. I threw it over my shoulder and began walking again. Tweek was able to walk beside me now. We made small chat the whole way to my house, I found out that when you got Tweek talking he didn't stutter and twitch as much. 

~Tweek~

We finally made it to Craig's house and I was immediately amazes how clean and in order it was. It looked like one of the houses you see in magazines. I couldn't really tell if this was a good thing or not, it didn't feel like a home here. There was only one family picture on the wall and it was as pristine as the  rest of the house. Craig wore a fake looking smile in the picture. I was  studying it when I heard him whistle at me.

"This way." He led me to the basement. It actually looks  like somebody inhabited the area down here. Unlike the upstairs, the carpet was worn and discolored, the couches had creases and the table had cups on it. He had a large tv and ps3 along with a pool table and a stereo. It looked like a teenaged lived down here. He went into a room and you follows  him. The walls in here were a  deep blue unlike the white ones in the rest of of the house. There was a queen sized bed, desk, and a book shelf in the room. It was pretty simple just as you'd expect from Craig. The beds black covers were unmade and crumpled. He tossed  my bag on the floor by the bed and grabbed a case from the  bookshelf before he went back to the main room. He pushed the disk into the ps3 and turned on the tv then sprawled out on the couch. I stood there awkwardly. He had sat down directly in the middle of the couch so there wasn't much room to sit in. He looked up at me and gave me a strange look.

"Don't just stand there, come sit." I couldn't get my body to move. I didn't know where to sit, I pulled at my hair. "Oh...are you hungry or something?" I quickly nodded my head. He slowly got up and went to the stairs. "I'll be right back. You can start the movie if you want." He trudged up the stairs. I quickly went and sat on the very left edge of the couch, I tried  to take up as little room  as possible. I watched the menu screen play some thriller movie clips.

'Oh no! Why'd he have to pick a horror? I don't like horror!' 

"Here," Craig suddenly appeared out of no where casing me to scream. He ignored it and placed a mug, a bottle of soda, a bag of chips, and a plate with a small piece of cake on it. "Didn't know what you'd want." He sprawled back on the couch just as he had before. He legs were spread  wide and they brushed mine causing me to to flinch. He pressed play and opened the bag of chips. He began placing chips into his mouth one by one, they made loud cracking noises but it didn't bother me as much as it usually would. I picked up the plate of cake and took a small bite. 

"WHAT IS THIS!" I cried out. Craig looked at my with a worried  stare.

"Coffee cake. I thought you'd like it because you know...coffee. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." He misunderstood.

"No! This is AMAZING!" I quickly shoved more into my mouth and I heard Craig chuckle beside. I quickly finished the cake and put the plate down.

"Want me to get you some more?" Craig has been nice enough to me. I shook my head and picked up the  mug. I pulled  my knees to my chest and sipped at the coffee. There was lots of screaming and gore on the screen so I turned my attention to the boy beside me. He was watching the screen intently and didn't notice that I was watching him. I noticed he had barely noticeable freckles across his nose, it made him so much cuter... wait! CUTER??! That's not what I meant... no not cuter. I don't seriously...have a crush on Craig right? I have  to stop thinking of this type of stuff... I have no poker face at all. If Craig looks over to me...OH GOD! He'll get so freaked out! I felt my face flush even further so I turned  my attention back to the movie. There was a couple making out on the floor of a barn... it was getting hot and steaming. OH GOD THIS DOESN'T HELP AT ALL! But I couldn't look away from it, I wonder if it really feels that food to kiss someone... suddenly there was the loud high pitched sound horror movies always had as a man with a a chainsaw appears. 

"AAAAAHHH!" The sudden appearance made me scream in fear. I instinctively jumped in back but since I had an open full coffee cup in my hands most  of it spilled onto me. And worst of all, straight onto my crotch. "AAAAAHHHHHGGG!!" I screamed in pain. Craig had already jumped up and took the cup from my hands. He took the bottle of soda he'd been drinking and poured it on my pants. There was still pain but the cold soda definitely helped  dull it down. 

"Shit dude," Craig cursed as he grabbed my hand making  me come with him. He led me into a bathroom and turned on the shower. "That shit is gonna burn like hell soon, I've spilled soup on my self before... a cold shower helped." He shuddered  and left the room before I could protest. I've never showered at somebody else's house, good thing he had turned it on first. I've heard that it's always hard to turn on other people's showers. I took off  my shirt and socks without problem. It was when I had to remove the pants that I started to feel the pain. The  material would rub against my now raw and scorched crotch and I had to shuffle a cry each time I slightly move  it. Finally I had myself out of my pants and  stood in just my boxers. 

'What is Craig has underpants gnomes... I don't have any extra underwear...I'll have to go commando and then someone will end up pantsing me and... OH GOD! Wait... I'm being silly... they don't mess with me anymore. I'm taking too long... I stripped and climbed into the shower. The shower that Craig uses... Craig's shampoo...Craig's body wash... He has stood right here naked...just like me. I was suddenly thankful that this was  cold shower, Craig was right it did help...

~Craig~

'Poor kid... He will probably never want to come over again now. Why did I put on a horror movie anyways? I don't even like them that much and I knew Tweek would get scared...' I got up and grabbed a pair of boxers, socks, and a shirt from my room. I had tried to find a small pair of jeans or sweatpants for him to wear but all of my stuff would be too big on him. He was about Ruby' s height... Maybe a little shorter. Her clothes would fit him a lot better but she'd be pissed. I went upstairs and into her room, it's been  long time since I've been in here... I wanted to keep it that way. I looked through her dresser to find some pants for Tweek. I learned some things i don't  want to know about my little sister, like how she had several pairs of lacey thongs... I think I'm going to puke. I finally found her pants drawer and dug out a pair of her old sweatpants. She wouldn't notice if these were gone, I hope.  I wasn't ready to deal with one of Ruby' s bitch fits. I took the black sweats and left the room as fast as I could. Ruby had dolls in her room and I felt like they watched me when I was in there. I went  back to my bathroom door.

"Hey Tweek," I knocked on the door, the shower was still on but I knew you could still hear anyone outside  because  of the thin walls. "I brought you some clothes.... I'm gonna open the door now okay?" I opened the door just as Tweek threw back the shower curtain.

"Gaaah!!!" He screamed and dove down into the tub so  I couldn't see him anymore. 

"S-sorry!" I threw the clothes down and rushed out  of the room. My face was too hot and I was breathing hard. It's not like I've never seen someone else's dick before. I have gym and when I use the bathroom... hell I've walked in on Clyde too many times to count. Why was I so flustered now?

'Because  It's Tweek... He just seems so innocent and fragile... he's probably freaking out in there. I just have to be calm about this, no big deal...' I sat down on the couch and started Black Ops Two up. I absentmindedly played it, the  whole time I was thinking about Tweek. Then I heard the bathroom open with a click. Tweek shuffled across the carpet and stood behind the couch.

"What's up?" I paused the game and turned around. Tweek tensed up and his face flushed with red.

"Umm... w-where do I put t-these?" He was holding his coffee covered cloth in his arms. 

"One sec," I called and went into my room. I grabbed an old backpack from middle school. I don't even have a back pack, the teachers don't seem to care all that much anymore. I brought the bag out and let Tweek stuff the clothes in it. I then went back to my game while Tweek came and sat down beside me. He was completely fascinated with the game, it was cute the way he looked from  the controller to the tv in awe.

"Wanna play?" I picked up a second controller and tossed it to him. I had completely forgotten about how horribly clumsy he was and the controller hit his head with a dull thud. I was getting ready to apologize when he eagerly picked up  controller. I taught him the controls and soon he was killing the animated zombie  with me. He surprisingly wasn't half bad at it. I heard my parents an  sister come home meaning it was now past 8 but since they didn't come down here I ignored it and kept playing. 

"Dinner~" Ruby yelled from the top of the stairs after some time went by. 

"WHAT? Y-your family is home? I should leave." Tweek placed the controller down and stood up quickly. 

"No, you're eating dinner here." I stated. I wasn't going to just let my family ruin my food time with him.

"I... I don't want to be a burden..."

"It wasn't a suggestion, you're eating here Tweek." I stood up and pulled him by the arm upstairs. Ruby and Dad were already seated  at the table. Dad was watching some sport on his phone while Ruby was texting, neither  looked up when we came in. I sat down on the opposite side from Ruby so Tweek could sit beside me. My mom turned around and saw Tweek.  

"Craig! You didn't tell  me we had a guest over," she chuckled nervously  smoothed down her blonde hair. "Thomas Dear... put don't you're phone haha." Mom was like this the first time Clyde came over... I shook my head. My father grumbled as he set the phone back down.

"So what's  your name kid?" My dad tried to  make conversation as my mom began bringing  over dinner. It was just chicken  macaroni but my mom had a way  of making everything look too extravagant.

"Uh, I'm nhg- Tweek sir."

"Tweek? That's a funny nickname." My father began laughing and Tweek twitched and tried to give him a laugh back. It sounded strained and unbelievably fake, it was hard to listen to.

"Stop laughing Dad." I muttered angrily. 

"Huh?" He had begun to scoop macaroni onto his plate but stopped.

"You heard me. Tweek is his real name so don't be an ass." 

"How the hell was I supposed to know? Kid's got  a weird name. Not my fault." I rolled my eyes at him and went to grab a price of chicken. "Don't roll  your eyes at me!" 

"Yeah don't  roll your eyes at your father!" My mom had only just sat down and she already added herself into the argument. I flipped her off and her and my father did the same to me. I added another finger and stood up. I walked down to my basement. 

"It's dinner time Craig!" I heard  my mother yell after me but I kept walking.


	4. Home Problems

~Tweek~

'Craig... He just left me. With his family... after they had an argument because of me!' I began shake harder and I scratched at my hands under the table. His family just went on eating normally as if that didn't just happen. 'Should I follow Craig? I can't! It's been to long since he left... he'll come back up right?'

"Ruby put the phone down and eat." Mr.Tucker said and without looking up from her phone she held up her middle finger. She slowly moved it to the right so everyone would . It felt like she lingered in my direction... 

"Tweek, let's go." I looked up and saw that Craig had my bags and was putting on his shoes. I immediately jumped up and half jogged over to him I was beyond happy to get away from his family... wait that's rude. 

"Thank you for having me!" I had turned to address them. I guess I was too loud because even Ruby had looked up at me me and she began to glare.

"Are those my pants?" She looked ready to kill. Craig pulled me by my (his) shirt and ordered me to put on my shoes, I obeyed. 

"Craig you need to to eat dinner." His mother called again. He flipped her off as he walked out the front door. I frantically ran after him, shutting the door first. It was dark now and hard to see him so I tried to stay close. 

"Sorry about all of them." 

"No... ngh you stood up for me again, to your dad... thank you." He didn't say anything, I wanted to ask him why he's been so nice to me...It's not like he's a TOTAL ass all the time but no one would describe Craig Tucker as a kind person. I was deep in thought so I was surprised when I looked up to see where we were at. I couldn't tell, it was much too dark. 

"Where are we?" He didn't answer. "Craig?" I reached forward to what I thought was his silhouette and was surprised when my hand completely went through it. I felt cold fear send a spike to my heart. 

"I'm alone right now..." I said quietly. I felt like I couldn't move. I lost Craig and I don't know where I am, this is bad! Suddenly my surroundings felt terrifying. 

'How long have I been walking for? Could I run back to Craig's house? What time is it?' I tried to shove my hands in my pockets but they slipped right past. 'I'm wearing sweats!' I reached for my bag and realized Craig never gave it back to me. My phone was in there! I'm stranded! 

I remained standing there and I felt tears come to my eye. I made no attempt to stop them from falling, actually I indulged in them. I let myself break down into sobs as I wrapped my arms around my knees. I felt like I stayed that way forever. I saw the headlights of a car coming down the street. 'What if it's a murderer! What I'd it's someone who can help me?' I couldn't decide whether to hide or get the car to stop. I shoved my face to my knees trying to.make myself as small as possible. I didn't have time to act before the car stopped next to me. 

"Tweek?" A familiar voice called from the car. I looked up to see a red pick up truck I couldn't tell who was inside it. "Tweek what we you doing out here? You're going to freeze to death dude." The man opened the car and I could now clearly see it was Clyde. He helped me up and threw his Letterman jacket around my shoulders. "What are you doing out here?" He asked once we were in the truck.

"I- I was with C-Craig... and then he just ,ngh, d-disappeared." I was still crying but I felt them beginning to stop now that i I was with someone I knew. 

"Hmm..." He dug around his messy truck for something. I watched him closely. His hair was messier than usual, he was wearing a Keep Calm and Party shirt, I wondered why he was out driving right now.

"There it is!" He produced his phone and tapped a couple of time before putting it to his ear. 

"Hey dude!" He paused. "No don't hang up! I found something that you'd like." Another pause. "I'll give you some clues, it small, it shake a like leaf, and its wearing your Pepsi Cola shirt." I looked down and noticed the design on the shirt, I didn't think Craig would have shirts with logos. Clyde laughed beside me. "I knew you'd like it! Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be there in just a minute." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor of the truck. He didn't say anything but instead started the truck. Sexy and I Know It began playing.

"This song is about me you know!" He screamed over it. He took a few turns and then stopped, I looked at him questioning why he stopped. Suddenly my side of the pick up opened and I was blasted with cold air. 

"What the hell is you're problem? Why the fuck did you walk away!" Craig was yelling in my face and giving me terrifying look. His eyes said murder and I didn't want him to go through with it. I backed up closer to Clyde. 

"Y-you disappeared!" 

"What the fuck are you talking about, moron! I said I needed to piss and told you to wait! I looked up and you were fucking gone!" I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't even hear him.

"Oh god! Ngh... I'm sorry!" Craig was about to yell again but Clyde interrupted him.

"Dude, in or out. You're letting the cold air in." 

"Move over." Craig grumbled as he pushed me into the middle seat. He jumped in and slammed the door shut and I instinctively moved away from the loud loud noise and closer to Clyde. 

"Anyone up for tacos?" Clyde didn't wait for a response as he began driving. 

~Craig~

"Cheap greasy taco, great." I felt my stomach grumble despite my words.

"You're belly has betrayed you!" Clyde laughed and I felt the truck swerve for a second.

"C-Clyde... do you... nhg... think you could slow down?" I could see that Tweek was shaking even through the thick Letterman he wore. Wait...He's wearing Clyde's jacket. I felt...strange staring at it. I didn't feel angry , and I wasn't ...sad about it. I couldn't quite tell what I was feeling but it felt hot and I wanted to take the jacket away from Tweek. 

"So what we're you guys doing out so late at night?" Clyde asked trying to sound casual but it it came out awkwardly. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:26, it was kinda late to be out.

"I wanted to take a walk." I didn't want to say out loud that I had actually thrown a little tantrum and walked out during dinner.

"Huh, a late night walk... yeah." I could tell Clyde was hinting at something else and I made a mental note to kick him later. I looked over to Tweek to see if he'd picked up on the teasing but but he was staring intently at the clock. I could've been wrong but it looked like he was terrified, besides I was horrible at reading expressions. 

'He was probably just spacing out thinking of coffee.' I imagined what was going on in his head and all I could see was Tweek frolicking through a field of coffee beans while coffee rained from the sky. I chuckled to myself and Clyde gave me a strange look and turned up the radio. It was on some weird pop songs. 

~Time Skip~

"Are you sure you don't want anything Tweek, I'll buy for you." Tweek had turned down all of Clyde's offers. 

"I'm fine Clyde. I'm really not ...erk... all that hungry." He smiled at Clyde and sat down. Clyde shrugged and ordered his meal. He got five soft tacos, a quesadilla, and a seven layer burrito. You'd think he was buying extra for later but you'd be wrong. Clyde ordered like this anytime we went here and It would be gone within 20 minutes. His record was 20 hard tacos in only ten ...kid loves tacos. I got myself two hard tacos and two soft, then sat down at the booth Tweek was in. I pushed two different tacos to him. 

"Eat." He was about to protest but when he looked at me he twitched and began to open the first taco. I must have been glaring...it worked so whatever. He was lying when he said he wasn't hungry, he finished the two tacos and began to stare longingly at Clyde's food before I could finish my first one. I took two of Clyde's soft tacos and handed them to to Tweek. 

"It's fine dude, I can spare a little." Clyde reassured Tweek when he made no movement to eat the food. Tweek ate the next too much slower and soon we were in Clyde's truck again. 

"Alright I actually know where you live Craig, want me to drop you off?" 

"Nah, I don't feel like going home yet. You can take Tweek home first." I was curious where Tweek lived now and wanted to see him house. 

"I live two streets over from Butter's. 2385 Sicamore Road." Tweek pipped up. Clyde nodded and turned on his music again. They were much slower songs than before, it was so soothing almost wanted to fall asleep. I knew not to do that though, last time Clyde thought it'd be hilarious to pull a prank on me when I fell asleep. He went next to the biggest snow bank he could find and pushed me out of the truck. Clyde ended up with a black eye because of it. 

I felt pressure on my shoulder suddenly and it brought me out of my day dream. I looked over to see Tweek's head was resting against me. 

'Poor kid falls asleep in weird places too easily.' I thought to myself, I made no attempt to move him. Soon the truck stopped at a white house. Clyde gave me a smug looking smile and his eyes kept looking from me to Craig. I gave him the finger and tried to wake Tweek up gently.

"We're here. Tweek get up." I pushed at his shoulder closest to to Clyde. When that didn't work I opened the truck door and got out while pulling Tweek with me. I was supporting him on his feet when he finally woke up. 

"Don't touch my underpants!" he suddenly screamed before he registered what was going on. "Oh! Sorry! Uh... Thank you Clyde!" he took off the jacket and handed it over to Clyde before he grabbed his bags. "Goodnight! " he gave us a cute little smile and waved as he ran to his door. I waved back and got into the truck. Clyde still had a weird smile on his face. 

"What's with your face?"

"What are you talking about Craig? This is just my face."

"Yeah whatever," I flipped him off earning a laugh from Clyde. I really wonder what he's thinking about...

~Tweek ~

I tried opening the don't door as quietly as of could but it made a loud creaking noise. 

"Shit." I whispered else myself. I was hoping to sneak in without anyone noticing. 

"Tweek! Get your fucking ass up here now! " I heard my dad's slurred scream from upstairs. 

'Oh god... He was drinking again. He was a completely different man when he was drunk. He was always angry and emotional...'  
I slowly walked up the stairs, dropping my bag off by my room. I entered his room and wasn't surprised to see he was alone. Mom always went and slept at a friends house when he was this way. Usually I would get a text from her to warn me. I would stay at with her at her friends but not this time I suppose. 

"H-hi D-Dad, "

"Where have you *hic * been son?"

"W-with some f-friends. " my father scoffed. 

"You don't have friends." He glared at me and I couldn't stop shaking. Dad always more angry when I shook but I couldn't stop.   
"Those aren't your clothes. "

"I uh... M-my clothes g-got m-messed up... I dropped c-coffe on myself. " I couldn't stop stuttering 

"Yeah, sure that's what happened. *hic* You think I'm gonna fall for that shit? " he stood up. 

"Oh god... " I cowered as he got closer. 

"You're a fucking coward. A useless mistake. A fucking head case that burdens the family." he grabbed the front of my shirt roughly pulling me closer to him. I knew what was going to happen next. I knew it would be over soon. 

'I just had to get through it. I can do this.' I prepped myself for it. My dad threw his hand back and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground and pulled. Myself into fetal position. He began to kick me in the head . 

"YOURE A MISTAKE! I HATE YOU! I WISH ID HAD AN ACTUAL SON INSTEAD OF YOU!" He continued yelling but I blocked it out. I felt myself slip into blackness. 

'It's alright... I'll be alright "

~Time Skip~

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I was in my parents room. I began to get up and felt the familiar pain all over my body. I groaned as I picked myself off the ground, the room was empty as usual. I looked at the alarm clock on the side table, it was 4 in the morning. I had a while before school started, I have to go help Dad but first, I need pain killers. My parents have a conjoined bathroom, I rummaged through it and found Tylenol. I shook eight of them into my hand. My dosage had gone up drastically lately but I needed it. I popped them into my mouth and cupped my hand to hold water. After swallowing them I went downstairs, my whole body hurt and I felt like I was going to throw up but I needed to be strong. My dad was sprawled out on the floor, vomit was next to him. I silently thanked him for not getting it on him this time. 

"Come on Dad, you gotta go to bed." I began pulling at his arm, I've been having to do this every couple of weeks for more than two years now and I still haven't developed any muscles from it. It took me twenty minutes just to get him on his feet, even longer to get him upstairs. I finally got him to his room and he flipped onto his bed. 

"Goodnight Dad." I went back downstairs and picked up all the bottles. Next I had to clean any spilled alcohol and any other things my dad messed up. By the time I was done it was 6:49. I would have to do without a shower today, I looked at my reflection and sighed with relief. I didn't have a swollen or black eye, ice had to wear make up to school before to hide it. It's a hassle and I'm always afraid people would notice. There were some light bruises on my cheeks and my lip was split and bleeding. I felt around in my hair making sure there were no cuts and blood, when everything came out clean I washed my face. I wet my fingers and pulled them through my hair trying to calm it down. I did nothing to help the nest I call my hair. I got dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans and looked at myself again. A twitching, wide eyed, abused, skinny little kid looked back at me. I self-consciously pulled at a strand of hair. I noticed there were more bruises on my arm. 

'Looks like it's a sweater type of day.'

~Time Skip ~

School was... School. I got asked several times about the bruises on my face by teachers and some students. Kenny said I looked like shit when we were in the bathroom today. I didn't talk to Craig at all but when I walked by, Clyde waved and Craig just kinda looked at me funny. 

"Walking home alone? " A muffled voice said behind me. 

"Huh? Yeah... " it was just  
Kenny. 

"Do ya care if I come with you?" Kenny has never asked to come to my house...

"I have work though so..." There was a dissapointed look in his eyes. "You can hang out at the shop of you want though. "

"Sweet! Hope I'm getting a discount." I could see him smile on through the bandanna. We got to the house and I dropped off my things and went over to the coffee shop. Kenny sat closest booth to the counter so we could talk. I made a simple mocha coffee, on the house. 

"What happened Tweek? "

"What?" I began wiping down the counters even though nothing had been spilled today. It was just out of habit. 

"You know what, did ya get in a fight or something?" Kenny got up and leaned over the counter and into my face. He lightly touched my split lip with the tip of his finger.

"Stop that!" I swatted his hand away. By now I was used to Kenny and his lack of personal space. When we hung out in the bathroom for lunch he always say just a little too close. A couple of times he has picked food off of my cheek and ate it...one time he even had the audacity to lick it off. I didn't eat in the bathroom for a whole week after that. Kenny climbed onto the counter and sat in front of me so his legs were on either side of my waist. 

"Come on Tweek," he pulled me closer by my shirt. "I'll destroy anyone who did this to you." He would too... Kenny wasn't afraid of fights. He has come into the bathroom during lunch with everything from a black eye to a broken arm. 

"Tweek. I'm not leaving until you tell me." Kenny had a sincere look in his bright bright blue eyes. He cocked his head ever so slightly and I felt a surge of emotion. Tears began to gather in my own eyes. 

"Tweek... " Kenny pulled me to his chest, he was warm and surprisingly smelled great. I knew he didn't wear cologne and his natural smell really soothed me. I let tears trail down my cheek and into his jacket, I tried to even my breathing so I wouldn't end up in severe sobs 

"M-my dad... " I finally said after a long time of silence.   
"You're dad..." Kenny sighed. " You know, my dad hits me around every once in a while. Sometimes when he's drunk other times when he's just bored." 

"Kenny... Don't tell anyone please." My dad wasn't always abusive, just when he drank. I didn't want to cause problems for my family, there would be gossip and we would have to close down the shop. I shouldn't have told him... 

"Yeah... But if it gets work I'll come over and help." By help Kenny meant he was going to fight my dad. I wonder who would win...

"Thanks Kenny, " I pulled myself from his chest and looked up at him. 

"You still look like shit." Kenny reached out his hand and swiped away a stray tear. He looked down at his sweater and noticed the wetness. 

"S-sorry..." Kenny pat my head. 

"Quit saying sorry, you're all good kid. Now will my beautiful wife get me another cup of coffee pretty please?" Kenny gave me his version of puppy eyes, it was actually cute and worked.

"Fine, but get off the counter." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "What kind do you want?"

"Surprise me." He winked at me and continued watching intently. I made him a medium vanilla latte espresso. I handed at him and he immediately began to sip at it. 

"HOT!" He pulled the cup back from his lips and fanned at his tongue. 

"I just made it dummy. And didn't I tell you to get off the counter? "

"Dummy? Tweek's getting cocky now huh?" He sat the cup down and slid off the counter. He quickly grabbed my arms and pinned them above my hands as he pushed me into the nearest wall, his knee pushing against my crotch keeping me still. 

"GAH! W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!!?" I tried squirming from his grip. 

"What's wrong Tweek baby?" He pulled his head down and looked me in the eyes. "Am I making you nervous?" He was too close, his breath washed over me as he talked. He smelled like coffee now and his warmth was all around me. He had a small smirk on his mouth and a devious look in his eyes. His lips were inches from mine and I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato. 

"W-what are you doing?" I asked again. I thought of Kenny's lack of personal space again. He would undoubtedly do further, Kenny didn't care if you were boy, girl, trans, whatever. He was pan and lover to mess with people. 

"Do I make you nervous?" His eyebrow arched while his eyes narrowed. 

"...y-yeah, you're too close.... " Kenny was stubborn and I knew he wouldn't move unless he got what he wanted. 

"Good," he began to laugh but it was cut short by the jingle of a bell. Both our heads shot in the direction of the door. There stood my Dad with wide eyes and an open mouth. He was supposed to be out at his second job for at least two hours longer. The shop wasn't all that popular with the better tasting coffee next door. Dad 'secretly' went over to Harbucks all the time to get his morning cup. 

"AHHHHGG!!! D-Dad," Kenny let go of my arms and stepped away. "It's not what you think. I SWEAR!" I took a step towards Dad but his eyes narrowed into a cold glare. He didn't say anything as he retreated back out of the shop, he was probably going back home. 

"I'm so sorry Tweek... " Kenny said quietly said once he was gone. 

"I'm dead... He's going to kill me Kenny. " I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. Kenny sat down beside me. "What am I going to do?" 

"Don't go home... Want to come with me? Not to my house of course, I was going over to Bebe's after this." I nodded slowly and Kenny stood up. "Let's go then." Kenny held out his hand to help me up and I took it. I removed my white apron and put it on the hook in the back. I grabbed my jacket and tugged it on. I closed up the shop and followed Kenny to Bebe's house.


	5. Bebe's House

When we got there I was about to knock on the door when Kenny pulled me away. 

"This way." He pulled me to the back of her house and pointed at an open window on the second floor. There was pop music flowing out of it. 

"Up there?" As a response Kenny climbed up the large tree beside the house. The first branches were easy to get to but the second one he needed to jump and pull himself on to.

"Hurry up Tweek." He held out his hand waiting to help me. I shook my head in disapproval but climbed up the branches. When I got to the gap where Kenny had to jump I paused. He was holding encouragingly. I jumped and felt Kenny grab my hand. I scrambled up with him helping. 

"Never thought I'd get you to climb a tree." Kenny laughed as he shimmied himself into the room. He turned back around and waited to help me into the house. I now stood in a light pink room with white full carpets. It smelled of straight chemicals know here, I looked into her bed and saw that there were tons of nail polish on it. There were pictures and posters all around, it was kinda messy with a few clothes and magazines thrown on the floor. The music was on blast and it almost hurt my ears. Kenny pushed magazines and bottles of nail polish off the bed before throwing himself onto it. I stood awkwardly by the window. Soon Bebe walked in,she was wearing short blue shorts and a pink tank top. It really showed off her large cleavage. Kenny whistled when she called in, a smile lit up her face. 

"I was wondering when you would come over." She turned down her stereo just a little bit and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey Tweek, I wasn't expecting you." Despite that she gave me a sweet smile. 

"Hi... Sorry for intruding."

"You're not intruding, the more the merrier!" 

"He can stay the night too right?" Bebe gave him a strange look at first but then smiled again. "Of course, it'll be a slumber party. I'll do your hair and nails and we'll talk about crushes." Kenny laughed and I realized she must have been telling a joke. She got up and pulled out a little round box, she unzipped it to reveal even more nail polish. 

"Y-you're serious?" I asked surprised. My dad would be pissed i painted my nails. 

"Duh, you stay at Bebe's house you obey Bebe's rules." She pulled out a glittery pink and a plain black bottle. "You're first." I slowly walked over to her and she pulled me down onto the floor. "Don't worry, I have remover you can use before you leave tomorrow." She began painting my nails alternating the colors for each finger. 

"Time for crushes, Kenny?" She asked as she started on my next finger. 

"People I wanna bang... Well first of all you, I mean that shirt and those shorts... " She gave him a look and he went on to the next. "Oh and Butters and Gregory , something about that accent makes me wanna jump the kid." He said Butter's name fast and went on to the next one. 

"I agree! But remember, I think know him and Wendy have a thing going," Bebe responded excitedly. 

"Fuck Wendy, I get what I want." He struck a diva pose making Bebe's laugh.   
"I think Token is pretty cute. I mean he's nice, rich, and food looking... Plus you know the saying." she giggled and finished the last finger. She capped the bottles and pulled out a blue bottle with sequins and other glittery things in the polish. She notified for Kenny to come over and we switches spots. 

"Your turn Tweek, you're apart of this to."

"I don't ugh get crushes... " a flash of Craig came to my brain for some reason. 

"Liar," Kenny states and Bebe nodded. He suddenly looked me straight know the eyes with determination. 

"Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Emily, Annie, Jenny, Jessie, Kal, Lola, Mandy," he was naming off a bunch of girls in our grade. "Clyde, Token, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, Butters, Craig-" I felt a jolt when. He said Craig's names and Kenny suddenly stopped. "Didn't think you'd have a thing for grumpy assholes." 

"WHAT?!" I squeaked. 

"I didn't know you were into guy's Tweek,then again i guess we never hang out." Bebe's added.

"I... I don't!" 

"You didn't want to kiss me earlier at the shop but you would want to bang Craig? I'm way hotter than Craig... Right Bebe?" she didn't answer. "RIGHT BEBE! " 

"Sure Kenny... Sure." she giggled again. "All done! " Kenny examined his nails and then smiled. 

"I look so fucking sexy now! Do my hair now Bebe. " He pulled if his bandanna and tugged down his hood. Bebe grabbed a brush and began working on Kenny's hair. 

"So are you and Craig a thing but it's secret? Eric has been calling you two gay for each other since Craig got in a fight with him." Bebe plugged in a curling iron then began to separate Kenny's hair in sections. 

"N-no... We ngh aren't a thing. Me and Craig... We just started hanging out, " I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than Bebe. 

'I'm not actually gay right? There's no way... ' I thought of Craig and began to feel hot in my face again. 

"Dude it's whatever, it's alright to be gay. Guys are hot too. " Kenny said with a shrug. I didn't respond. 

"Kenny, quit moving of you're going to get burned. " Kenny had been wiggling his body to the music but now stopped as Bebe put a strand of hair into the curler. 

'Am I gay? I mean... Ive never dated anyone before,' I know pathetic. But I guess I always thought I was too focused on my weirdness and girls don't really for guys like me right? I'm thin and short, not to mention I'm twitchy and weird. But I haven't really shown interest in them either... The only person on thought of as different was.... Craig. 

"Tweek! " Bebe clapped her hands in my face earning a loud scream from me. "You're turn!" I looked looked over to Kenny. His whole head was decorated in perfect spirals, his bangs were also curled but pinned to the sides with flowers barretts. 

"I could win Ms. Colorado with this look. Like Damn! I look so fucking hot! " He was striking poses in the floor length mirror. Bebe began to work on my own hair. She had a cup of water and kept dipping her comb into it. She was pulling my hair from my face and combing it back. She grabbed so hair gel and added that to my hair. 

"Bebe... I think I'm gay, " I said quietly. She was in front of me now squinting at my hair as she kept moving every which way. 

"That's nice hun, here tilt your head this way. " She completely blew off my confession. I felt relieved for some reason. "You look great!" She pulled away from me and stepped to the side. I tried to look in the mirror but Kenny was now dancing in front it while watching himself. He noticed me in the corner of the mirror and his mouth went slack before he got a glint in his eyes. He whistled as he moved away, I got closer to examine my hair. It was pushed back and spiky but looked messy on purpose. I looked much more confident with this style it didn't fit me. 

"I look like a girl now and you look sexy, now can we get it on?" Kenny jokingly flirted with me. 

"I look so different... " I said quietly as I sat back down on Bebe's bed. 

"Yeah, you always look cute but I wanted to make you look hot! " Bebe have me a thumbs up. 

"Cute?" I scoffed, I usually look like a messy freak. 

"Tweek have more confidence. You're cute, some other girls think so too." Bebe continued. 

"Trust me, I hear people all the time." Kenny came and sat down next to me. 

"T-thanks... " the rest of the night we hung out and listened to music. Kenny and Bebe talked about ways to make Craig fall for me. Around 11 Bebe's went downstairs and came back with two bottles of wine and we sat around talking or dancing and getting drunk. I barely thought of home and how I would tell my parent's about my newly discovered sexuality. I don't remember when I hello asleep but I soon woke up with Kenny sticking to my side. He had his leg across my body and his arm slung around my waist his face was in my neck. I tried moving but his grip got tighter around me. I looked around the room go see Bebe smiling deviously at me, she had hot phone in her hands. She was pointing it straight at us. 

"GAH!! Don't record me!" I squirmed under Kenny and it seemed to wake him a little bit. 

"Don't move~" He drew it out sleepily. 

"Get off Kenny!! Bebe stoooop!" Finally Kenny made a move to get up. He sat up as I jumped for Bebe's phone. She stood in her tip toes and hopped when ever I tried to get it. It was embarrassing that I was shorter than the girl. Suddenly the phone was lifted out of Bebe's hands and Kenny now had possession of it. He pressed it once and began watching it. I got closer so I could watch too. It was just me and Kenny sleeping on the floor together, I was snugged into Kenny more but I groaned and moved a little. Kenny also groaned but he muttered something, if heard right is was Butters name. Kenny quickly ended the video and deleted it confirming my thought.

"You're no fun Kenny! " Bebe whined. Kenny scratched his head and yawned. 

"I'm hungry, " he said as he sat back down .

"it'll take a while but I'll go get some food. " Bebe dig he doesn't and left the room. It was me and Kenny now. 

"Why were you on me last night? " I asked.

"I have a thing for blondes."he shrugged nonchalantly. That made me think of the video again. 

"You really like Butters... Don't you?" He got pink in the cheeks. 

"So you did hear that..." He laughed but didn't answer your question. It was obvious that Kenny had an intense crush Butters. It was cute, Kenny had flings here and there. I felt like if him and Butters got together it would last. 

"Why haven't you made a move? I mean... You're so confident you can get anyone, " I nervously laughed after it. 

"Butters is different... He's innocent and cute, I want something with him. My moves don't work on someone like him... " I've never seen Kenny like this. He was serious about this, they've known each other forever. 

"Breakfast!" Bebe cheered as she came in with two plates of pancakes. I bet we weren't allowed to be here. Neither of us has been out of her room since we entered through the window... It made me nervous knowing we were breaking a rule. We ate breakfast, Kenny seemed to be his cheerful carefree self again. Suddenly my phone rang, I opened it to check who it was. I had been ignoring all of my dad's calls bit this one wasn't him. 

"Hey Butters, " Kenny choked on the pancakes he had stuffed into his mouth. 

"H-hi Tweek. I was uh wondering if ya wanted to play at my house today. " Butters was the only person you knew who still said play instead of hang out. 

"Sure, what time were you thinking?" 

"Well I hafta do my chores first bit I'll be done soon. Come over as soon as ya can! " Know giggled at Butters joyful voice. 

"Alright... GAH!" I accidentally screamed into the phone. Kenny was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I knew he wanted me to invite him along. 

"Tweek?" Butters voice took on a slightly worried tone. 

"Uh c-can I invite someone with me?" 

"Well my parents will ground me if it gets too loud and messy while we're there..."Kenny was next to me listening in on-the-go conversation and his eyes screamed DEATH which had me terrified. 

"GAH!! Uh NO! Can I please PLEASE bring them with me? ITS IMPORTANT!" I was getting more and more nervous with Kenny next to me. 

"Yeah, I guess that's alright. I'll see ya soon okay! Buh bye!" the call ended and I dropped the phone in relief. I was shaking uncontrollably and sweat was beaded on my forehead like I just worked out. Kenny fist pumped the air in triumph.

"I gotta go shower!" Kenny pecked Bebe on the cheek before he jumped out the window. He stood there a second waiting for me. I said goodbye to Bebe and carefully climbed onto the tree branch I used else enter the first time. I suddenly felt myself slip and I was hanging from the branch ready to fall. I heard Bebe gasp from the window, I began to panic from there. If I fell I would certainly break my legs or maybe even die depending on the way I fell! 

"Don't worry buddy! I gotcha! Just let go!" I looked down and saw Kenny was right below me but he looked miles away. I shook harder and felt my palms get sweaty. The moisture made my hands slip right off the tree before I could even make the decision to jump. I screamed as I fell and all the air went from my lungs. I didn't feel pain when I fell, instead of fell into soft warmness. I looked up into Kenny's bright eyes. He smiled. 

"See, I told you I would catch ya." Tears began to come to my eyes. 

"T-thank you Kenny... " I couldn't help myself, I hugged Kenny around the neck and began to cry. 

"Don't cry Tweek. " Kenny reached over and wipped the tears away from my eyes. He gently planted a kiss on my cheek. 

"Get a room you two! " Bebe called from her spot at the window. I pushed myself out of Kenny's arms and I couldn't help but blush. That was the first (kinda) kiss I'd ever received. 

"I'll be at your house in an hour!" Kenny called as he began running to his house. I waved to him and started jogging over to my own.


	6. Bunny!

A/N This chapter is mostly about Butters x Kenny. If you'd rather not read about them just skip to the next one. Enjoy! 

~Tweek~

It took a while but when I got home my dad's car was already gone along with my mother's. I opened the door to my house to find it completely trashed. Thanks Dad... I ignored the mess and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I washed out all the gel and began to work only nails. I had else scratch at it to begin to chip it off. After most of it was gone I finished showering and got a towel. I went to my mom's bathroom and found polish remover to get off the remaining color on my nails. I went to my room and in the window I saw a face. 

"AAAAAHHHG!!! " I screamed and the face contorted. I realized it was laughing and then I realized it was just Kenny. He was holding onto my window and it looked like he was going to fall as he laughed. I rushed over and flung the window open. 

"What are you doing!?" I screamed in his face as he jumped in. His hair was still wet and his jacket was wet as well. He must have showered and left immediately to make it over so fast. 

"I told you I was coming over, why are you still naked?" He was staring at my waist. I realized I still was only in a towel. 

"Get out!" I turned around but Kenny just flung himself onto my bed. 

"You know there was a rumor going around back in middle school that you had an outie and no nipples? Everyone said that's why you left." I began to get out some clothes for today. Just a plain red shirt and jeans. 

"Do people still believe that? How does that even become a rumor?" I felt nervous even though it was a middle school rumor. 

"No one has said anything about it in years so I doubt it. Hurry up dude. I'll close my eyes." I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled know my boxers when. I heard Kenny whistle.

"If we weren't going to Butters' in a minute then I would jump you right now. Did anyone ever tell you that you have a great ass?" I turned around and Kenny was staring at me up and down. 

"Bad Kenny!" I threw the towel at his head but he caught it and threw it to the side. He jumped up as I tugged my pants and shoes on. 

"Finally!" Kenny was super excited as he climbed out my window. 

"Normal people use doors!" I yelled out the window before running downstairs and out the door. I locked it and turned around to see Kenny waiting with his hands behind his head. "Alright alright, " I pocketed the keys and began to walk to Butters house. It was close by so it only took about five minutes. The whole time Kenny was rushing me to go faster. When we got there I saw Kenny look towards the window. I had to pull at his sweater to stop him. I knocked on the door and Butters quickly opened the door. 

"Hi guys!" He opened the door wider to let us in while I said my hello. "It's nice for see you Kenny!" 

"Hey Butters," Kenny's smile was warmer than usual. He ruffled Butters blond hair as he walked in. Butters just smiled up at Kenny then closed the door behind us. 

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, my mom and dad went to some concert in Denver so they won't be back until midnight. ." He led us to a cabinet where the movies were kept. "You guys can pick out a movie since you're the guest. I'll go make some popcorn!" 

"I like butter on my popcorn!" I could tell Kenny was trying to flirt with Butters but he was so naive. 

"I do too!" He happily skipped to the kitchen. Kenny bent down and began looking through the movies. He quickly stood back up. 

"These are all kid movies... So innocent, If he comes back I'm in the bathroom." Kenny snuck upstairs, he wanted me to lie for him... I was a horrible liar. I started to look through his movies to take my mind off it. Kenny was right, all these movies are rated PG.   
"Hey Tweek, where'd Kenny go?" Butters voice was suddenly right behind me. 

"HUH? OH KENNY... He Uh went t-to the bathroom..." I criticized my horribly lying skills. 

"Okay! I sure hope he gets done before we start the movie, " As he spoke Kenny walked down the stairs. He strutted over to the cabinet and acted like he grabbed a movie from there but really he'd hid it in his jacket. He put it in the DVD player and sat down on the couch next to Butters. The menu for Easy A began else play and I pressed the middle button in the remote to start the movie. 

"Oh I haven't watched this yet. Good choice Kenny " Butters nudged Kenny with his elbow. He had the popcorn in his lap which I could tell Kenny enjoyed. "Want some Tweek?" Butters offered the bowl to be but I declined. I was always kinda afraid popcorn would get stuck in my throat and I would die. 

"Can I make some coffee? " I wanted to give Kenny and Butters some alone time. 

"Go on ahead!" I got up and saw Kenny flash me a grateful look. 

~Kenny~

I would have to thank Tweek somehow soon. I looked over to Butters who was happily munching on the popcorn and watching the movie. I doubted he understood the concept of the movie but he was laughing and having a good time. I yawned as I tried to casually pull myself closer to him. 

"Are ya tired Ken?" Butters asked looking up at me with those big beautiful blue eyes. While my eyes were icy blue and made me seem intimidating and sexy (as I've been told.) Butters' eyes were a deep ocean blue color that I just wanted to dive into. I realized he was still staring at me because I hadn't answered his question. 

"No..." I chuckled nervously and scooted closer to get some more popcorn. I was now touching our legs together. I wanted to cheer to myself. 

"Oh you're cold," Butters moved closer to me and snuggled into my arm. I put it on the other side of him so he could be against my side. Every time he laughed it tickles my side making me laugh. He smelled sweet kinda like cotton candy, I wonder if he ate some or if that was just how he smelled. It made me want to eat him up, I couldn't help but grin at the thought. 

"Hey Ken?" Butters suddenly spoke up. 

"What's up? " 

"What does gay sex feel like?" Butters was innocent and naive but that also made him blunt. I tried not to get too flustered. 

"Uh... Well it's the same for the top, I'm not sure what it's like for the bottom haha." I was strictly a top so I'm not sure what it's like for them... I'm guessing it was pleasurable but also kinda painful. 

"Huh... That makes me wonder what it's like for the bottom... " Was Butters saying what I thought he was saying? I knew Butters wasn't exactly the straightest person but...

"I could always show you... " I muttered quietly so Butters couldn't hear. 

"What was that?" He asked in his cute little innocent voice. I brushed him off and we kept watching the movie. Tweek came in after a while he silently sat down on the couch and drank his coffee. He gave me a smile and I smugly returned it. Tweek got a call around the end of the movie and went to take it. 

"That was a fun movie! Wanna uh go for a walk with me now ?" Butters asked as he put the movie into it's case. 

"Sure, you should go get a jacket though." I recommended because it was kinda chilly out but also because I needed to put the movie back. I knew Butters parents would get angry and probably hit him for it. I quickly put the movie back as Butters came down with his jacket.   
"I uh gotta go guys... " Tweek was shaking bad and rushed out the door. I felt slight disappointment as he left. I did have a soft spot for Tweek too but I wouldn't pass up this opportunity with Butters. I didn't even have time to say goodbye to Tweek before he was gone. 

"Well now we get to be alone. " I wondered if Butters was actually clueless or if he was trying to flirt with me. Either ways I liked it. We began walking down the sidewalk while Butters excitedly talked about some of the bugs he say yesterday. It was cute when he got excited about little things like this. Then I say the rest of my usual crowd... That meant Cartman was with them. I wouldn't have a problem if it was just Stan and Kyle that I saw but it was the fatass. 

"Hey fuck tards! Are you guys in a date?" Cartman immediately started being an asshole.

"A date? Well I guess because it's only the two of us then maybe it is a date. " Butters said innocently. 

"Fucking fags! I always knew you were gay Butters!" Cartman laughed again. 

"But I like girls too so I think it's actually called being bisexual..." 

'Too... He said too... Meaning that he liked me right?'

"Wait Butters... Are you saying you like Kenny?" Stan suddenly spoke up. 

"Well of course, now I'm sorry guys but we were going for a walk..." Butters smiled and began walking. I was still shocked from Butters' (kinda) confession and just stared at Stan and Kyle with a surprised look. "Come on Kenny, " Butters flashed me a cute little grin as he grabbed my hand. His hand was smaller and too soft for my own which were callused from the odd jobs I did around town. I could also blame my habit of climbing things like trees and building... Pretty much anything in reach. There was something I loved about being high up, I liked feeling above everything and everyone. That might be because I'm always looked down on...always have been, always will be. Whatever, that was something to think about at night when I'm all alone. Right now is Butters time.

"Kenny? Are ya listening buddy?" Butters was still holding my hand but he'd stopped walking and was staring me in the eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" I playfully pushed his face with my other hand causing him to laugh as he grabbed it with both hands. His hands were so warm... 

"Anyways, I was saying that..." Butters continued talking as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes.


	7. Unexpected Customer

A/N this starts from when Tweek left Butters house.

~Tweek ~

"Dammit! Fuck! Gonna be bad! " I mumbled to myself as I ran back to the house. Dad knew where I was because Butters tells his parents everything. Dad knew I was close, if I didn't get there soon he'd come over. I flung open the front door as I practically fell into the room.

"We need to talk. " My dad said in a calm even voice. He was sitting on the couch with my mother. They were on opposite sides though. She didn't look upset with me at all, just worried. I could tell from her frizzy hair and messed up makeup that she hadn't showered since she came home. The house was still trashed... I sat down in the chair closest to my mother's side, even though my father was never violent when sober it still frightened me.

"You're a homosexual?" My dad said quietly. I did have a crush on Craig... But I just found that out? They would think I'm going with Kenny...

"Dad... You see um... What happened...what you saw wasn't right... K-Kenny was just messing around."

"That's what you kids call messing around?" He laughed as if I'd told him funny joke. It was as if he was a completely different person... That made me happy but also terrified me. HE would remember this and take it out later. If I was going to get hit for this anyways I may as well go all in.

"Actually Dad...I do like someone,"

"I bet he's wonderful honey. Well I think it's time to get something to eat. I made pie." My mom got up and went to the kitchen, my dad just smiled. It wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be. I came out of the closet... There would be consequences later.

~Craig~

"Come on dude you don't even like coffee!!" Clyde complained as we walked down the street. "Can we at least go to Harbucks?"

"No is no. You want to hang out I decide where we're going." Honestly, I was being so stubborn because I didn't want to go alone for some reason. I wanted to see Tweek but I was nervous, there were butterflies in my stomach. I never got butterflies...

"You just want to see Tweek." Clyde said quietly but I could still hear him and I flipped him off. "That really hurts Craig..." he wiped at a fake tear and began laughing. "I don't see why you'd want me to come to your little date."

"S-shut up!" I flipped him off again. "I just don't want to go alone asshat."

"So we are going for Tweek?" He nudged me with his elbow and I pushed him. We arrived at the store and the bell dinged making the blond at the counter look up. His green eyes widen and I saw him flinch. I noticed he had pins in his hair and it looked cute...

"Tweekers! What's up!" Clyde waltz right up to the counter and let himself sprawl across it.

"H-hi Clyde," I expected him to move back to get away from Clyde but he didn't. Tweek always got awkward when people got too close, why was he so comfortable? "Hi... Craig, " his emerald eyes shifted to me.

'Say something... Something charming...' While I was thinking I accidentally glared in Tweek's direction.

"GAH! S-sorry! What can I get for you?" He tried to give a smile (part of being a good host) but it came out an awkward creepy looking grin. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you smiling Craig?" Clyde rolled over so he was slouching his back against the counter. His hands still resting behind him. My finger automatically flew up as I regained my composure. Clyde laughed again as Tweek shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I get a vanilla cappuccino please, oh and a blueberry muffin." Clyde said happily. I looked at the menu... I had no clue what these names were.

'Mocha? Frappe? Cappuccino? Lattes? What are those? I know what an espresso is... And a smoothie.' I looked back down and Tweek was looking at me with those big wide eyes. It looked like he was staring intently at me...

"Just get me whatever..." Tweek got an even more worried look in his eyes while I placed down a ten dollar bill and walked to my seat. Clyde stood there and said something to Tweek. Clyde laughed while Tweek gave him a nervous smile, he put down some cash while still smiling.

"What did you say to him?" I asked trying to sound casual as Clyde sat down with me.

"Don't worry, I mean Tweek is cute but I'm not going to steal your man." He laughed at his own joke and I resisted the urge to strangle the brunette.

~Tweek~

'Something sweet huh? I never really pegged Craig for a person to love sugar. He seemed like he'd like black coffee... He hates chocolate but anything else sweet would be perfect... Clyde is his best friend he would know.' I made Clyde's drink easily, it was popular so it didn't take much time. Craig's however wasn't even on the menu. It was something I was dabbling with, the girl's always love sweet drinks so I thought this would be popular. It took too long and it was too expensive to make all the time.

Expresso, caramel,   
milk, and vanilla cream. Top it off with whipped cream, caramel sauce, and just for looks I drizzled a little chocolate over it. I popped a straw into it. It looked perfect... I smiled at my work as I brought it out to the counter. Craig and Clyde were deeply immersed in a conversation and the store was empty besides the two. I'll bring it over to them. Clydes face lit up when he saw I was coming over to them.

"Yummy yummy!" Clyde picked the drink up from my hands and immediately began sipping at it. I set the other drink down in front of Craig without messing up at all. I was proud of myself and I felt like I was glowing.

"I thought I was going to need a wheelchair by the time you got out... " Craig said in a grumpy voice. I felt my heart jump but realized he was just trying to keep up a front. He took the straw into his mouth and when the drink hit his lips his eyes seemed to light up.

"Is... Is it good?" I wasn't sure what Craig was thinking. He was so hard to read at times. Maybe the drink is too sweet...

"Yeah..." Craig breathed out between his sips. I looked over to Clyde to see he was giving me a knowing smile.

'I bet Clyde is psychic. He knows I like Craig... And he even knows what Craig likes...'

"I'll...Uh... Go clean up," I began to leave when I noticed I'd just been standing there watching them drink.

"It's spotless and the place is dead. Come sit with us," Clyde grabbed my apron and pulled at it. I sat down beside him and across Craig. I felt like I was being judged.   
~Craig~

"What's up with your hair?" Dammit why can't I sound like a nice person?

"IS THERE SOMETHING IN IT?" He felt at his hair and sighed. "Oh... The pins. Mom says I have to put my hair away from my face. Customers don't like messy workers." He reached to tug at a strand and when he felt nothing he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry Tweek you look cute." Clyde instantly knew what to do to make Tweek feel better. But it pissed me off and I kicked Clyde's leg.

"GAH!! S-SORRY!" Tweek screamed as he jumped up.

'Wrong fucking person dumbass.' Tweek ran off into the back.

"Nice job Romeo."

"Guuuh! What the fuck! Why is it so hard to talk to him?" I didn't feel as angry as I was expecting to feel. Instead I felt guilty.

"Go say you're sorry lover boy." Clyde reached across the table and snatched my drink up. He began greedily slurping it down as I went into the back room. I found Tweek frantically wiping down the counter even though it was already sparkling.

"Hey... " I said quietly as not to startle him. He didn't turn around or say anything to me. "I didn't mean to kick you... I was aiming for Clyde." He still didn't turn around, I got closer and I expected him to tense up like he normally would but he didn't. "Tweek?" I touched his shoulder gently and he turned around.

"What?!" He screamed know my face. Then I realized he had earbuds in and hadn't heard a thing I said. He pulled them out and smiled at me. "Sorry, what? "

"I meant to kick Clyde, not you." I said it stubbornly and he just flashed me a grin again.

"Oh Jesus. I thought you hated me,"

"What? No... I think you're pretty cool. Actually... I know you sit alone for lunch. you can hang out with my usual group ... Like if you want." I can't believe Tweek actually thought I hated him...

"R-really? I would like that." Tweek looked so relieved... And happy.


	8. Shopping with Bunny

Another Bunny Chapter!

~Kenny~

"I randomly go to people's houses all the time... No big deal. Now just go you fucking pussy ." I motivated myself the whole way to Butters house. I quickened my pace when the brown house was in sight. Thank god his window was open, and even more perfect... His parents cars were gone. I shimmied my way into Butters room, it was still a off blue color like when we were little. The only big change in his room was a queen sized bed and his dresser wasn't cluttered with toys. He wasn't in the room so I went around the house searching for him. Finally I found the blonde in the kitchen. The first thing I noticed was the smell of cookies that made my stomach grumble, the second was that he was wearing a long pink robe (probably his moms) and a blonde wig. I remembered this from when we were kids... He didn't have all the green bows in the wig right now though, just a pink headband. He probably wasn't wearing the dress because it wouldn't fit or it had gotten thrown out.

"Marjorine...I didn't think you'd be here,"

"K-Kenny! Oh hamburgers!" Butters turned around with a red face. He looked nervously down at his outfit.

"Where have you been lately? I like your headband," I got closer and Butters looked up at me happily.

~A/N I'm going to refer to Butters as Marjorine and use her/she for right now~

"Thank you...want a cookie?" She turned around, picked up a cookie and held it out to me. I took it from her and began munching on it while she stared up at me with those huge eyes. Something was different about her eyes. I picked her chin up and held it closer to my face to inspect it.

"W-what are ya doin?" She had pink in her porcelain cheeks.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Her eye lashes looked thicker than usual.

"Yeah...what do you think?"

"You don't really need it... But you do look cute," I released her from my grip and moved away a little bit.

"Well thanks Ken, I was afraid it wouldn't look okay. I never put on my own makeup before, I messed up a lot at first."

"So where's your parents?" I swiped another cookie as Marjorine picked up another one for herself.

"Some sorta grown up thing...that's what they said." Marjorine answered inbetween bites, she never talked with her mouth full.

"Well then, since they're gone you wanna go do something?"

"Like what?" I looked down at her outfit, she was definitely in need of a new one.

"Shopping, you can pick out something cute and I can help you." I would offer to buy her an outfit myself but money was tight. I needed to use any money I had to support my family.

"Yes please!" Her whole face lit up, giving me warm feeling in my chest. "Let me go grab my money and get changed." She ran upstairs and about five minutes later she came back down with Butters normal blue jacket and skinny jeans. She was holding a white purse in her hands.

"Ready!" She called happily as she slung her arm into mine. We left the house and began walking to the bus stop. The mall was far enough away that it would take too long to walk to. Not that I would mind, it would be nice to walk the whole way with such a pretty girl on my arm. The bus arrived and we boarded it, it was packed so we couldn't get a seat. I had one hand holding the metal bar above us and the other was holding Marjorine. It was about five minutes in when the bus went over a huge pot hole causing it to bounce. The shift in movement caused Marjorine to become off balance. I quickly pulled her closer to me so she was pressed against my chest now to keep her from falling.

"Thank you..." She said softly but made no move to remove herself from my body.

'SCORE!' I silently cheered for myself. Sadly, we couldn't stay in the position for long because the bus had reached our destination. We got off and went into the big mall. I almost never came in here so I had no clue where anything was. Luckily Marjorine did, she pulled me along with her to a clothing store.

"I'm gonna look for a new dress okay?" I nodded and she began looking at the racks of clothing beside us. I took this time to wander around the store. There was mostly woman's clothes here, I found a small rack of things for men but it was obvious who this store was for. While I was exploring I came upon a beautiful treasure. The underwear section. Yes even I, who has seen my share of naked people, still got excited over this. I immediately began rummaging through the bin of panties, I wanted to find something cute that Marjorine could wear. I took out a few that I liked and put them in a pile to bring over to her. One was all pink lace and frills, it had a cute little pink bow on the front too. It looked quite expensive but it was worth a try. The next pair was more Butters' style, a small light blue pair that was plain in the front. But the butt had a bear's face printed on it and there were even little ears that went past the waist line. It was very childish but I had a feeling she would like them. The last pair was black with white polka dots and white lace trim. I found Marjorine standing by the changing room door.

"I wanted to wait so you could judge the outfits..." She looked down at the fabric I was holding and cocked her head. "Are you trying on stuff too?"

"No, I picked these out for you to try on." I handed the clothing to her and she nodded before going into the stall. I sat down on the bench beside the changing rooms and waited for her.

"What do you think of this one?" Marjorine was in front of me now in a pink (almost white) sundress. She did a little spin and the dresses flew in a circle around her.

"It uh, looks beautiful on you..." It was true, you'd expect me to want her in something short and skimpy but the dress went past her knees and was quite modest. But she looked amazing in it.

"You really think?" She examined herself in the mirror. "I think so too. Should I buy this?" She didn't wait for me to respond before going back into the stall. She came out again in a black short skirt and a simple white shirt. I watched as she did another spin in front of me before examining herself in the mirror. She didn't ask me to judge the outfits she came out with anymore. I just watched as she made her decision. It was great seeing her so happy and in what she wanted to wear so I didn't mind that I had to sit here and wait for her.

"Uh... Kenny?" She asked from the stall I got up and went closer to the door. I heard it unlock and she pulled me in with her. "What do you think?" She was wearing one of the pairs of panties I'd chosen for her. The light blue bear ones. Her face was red and she was looking everyone but at my own red face.

"You... Honestly, you look fucking amazing, " I tries to sound as casual about it as possible. I wasn't expecting her to actually try them on, and if she did it was surprising that she was having me judge these too!

"I like the face on it." She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Close your eyes." She instructed and I obeyed. I squeezed my eyes shut and I began to hear the sound of fabric being moved around. "Okay, open them." This time she wore the black and white polka dot ones. These ones were tight and really hugged her butt. They also hugged different places that Butters had.

'Kyle's mom, Kyle's mom, Kyle's mom.' I chanted to myself as I watched Marjorine check herself out in the mirror again.

"Hmm," Was all the she said before making me close my eyes again. I heard the familiar sound of her changing and then it stopped. I thought of peeking to see what she was doing but I didn't want to have her upset with me. Suddenly, I felt her hands on my chest and couldn't help as my eyes popped open. She bounced up onto her tiptoes so she was closer to my face. Then I felt warmth on my lips as she connected hers to mine. I began kissing back immediately. She didn't seem as experiences with kissing as me, but that was expected. Out of habit I began tangling my hand into her hair. I wished I could be holding Butters real hair but this wasn't bad. She pulled away from the kiss too soon but I automatically pulled her back to me. I pressed my lips to hers again, this time she let me lead her through the kiss. I opened her mouth just slightly and let my tongue graze her lips. She tasted like strawberries from her chap stick. I heard her moan a little and couldn't help but smirk. Suddenly she pulled back and this time I let her.

"Um... Alright, I think I'm going to buy this...and this." She went back to her clothes as if nothing happened. I barely got to look before she began taking off the pink lace panties. "Hey no peeking!" She saw that I still had my eyes open and was watching her. I reluctantly shut them and listened to her change. Soon she was back in the clothes she came in with. I opened my eyes and she gathered all the clothes and put back the ones she didn't want before going to the checkout counter.

"You ready to go?" I asked when she walked back up to me. She nodded and slipped her small hand into mine. By the time we got back to her house it was already almost 7 but her parents weren't home. I walked her to the door but since I needed to get home to feed my sister soon, I didn't go inside.

"I'll see you later Kenny, I had a great time." She gave me one of her cheerful smiles and I let one tug at my own lips.

"It was my pleasure,"

"Well... Bye." She looked like she wanted to say more but thought against it.

"Hey don't I get a goodnight kiss?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked waiting for her response. She got up on her tiptoes and gave me a peck on my cheek before running into her house slamming the door in my face.

"See ya Marjorine." I said quietly even though she wouldn't hear.

'Now... That complicates things.' I thought as I walked back to my house. 'Will Butters act like all of that didn't happen or...?'


	9. Stupid Little Sister

Time Skip, about a month or two

~Craig~

It's been a while since Tweek officially started hanging out with us. Everyone had gotten used to him sitting at our lunch table and Tweek was even comfortable coming to my house ever now and then. Today was one of those days.

"You're home!" Ruby jumped up as me and Tweek entered the house. We had just been out getting ice-cream with the guys so I was surprised Ruby was so excited to see me. I was feeling nicer than usual today so I opened my arms to give her a hug.

"No not you!" Ruby pushed me out of the way and jumped into Tweek's arms. I fell onto my butt and stared up at the two. He's been over so much that Ruby got more than used to him, she liked him more than me.

"Hey Ruby!" Tweek held out his hands and Ruby buried herself into his hug. She was only an inch or two shorter than him so their hug wasn't awkward looking like mine and Ruby's was. When I hugged Ruby it was uncomfortable because she didn't like me touching her, not that I liked it anymore than her.

"Did you get me anything?" Ruby looked up at Tweek with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"You're 14 Ruby...you're acting like a baby." I said as I got back onto my feet. I couldn't help being a little rude, she became sweet and loving and actually cute when Tweek was around. When it was just us two she was an annoying stubborn brat who thought she was more mature than she actually is. She flipped me off and went back to Tweek. She was practically glued to Tweek's arm as we went downstairs. I turned on the TV and it was playing on some music station so I just left it. I went to my room and changed my jeans for some sweats. When I went back out Tweek was sitting on my couch with Ruby practically sitting in his lap. I realized what was going on now. Ruby was crushing on him... I took in the fact that her hair was nearly curled rather than the messy bun or pigtails she usually had it in. She was wearing one of her little skirts that dad hates and a tight shirt.

"Uh... Ruby come here a second." I ordered, Ruby flipped me off and went back to talking to Tweek. He looked at me and I gave him a glare that I hoped he would understand. He flinched a little but it looked like he understood.

"I need to uh... Use the restroom actually." He awkwardly removed himself from Ruby's grip and went to the bathroom. Ruby sighed and came with me to my room. I closed the door as she sat down on my bed.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms and legs while glaring at me. I decided I needed to take this matter delicately...or as delicately as I could.

"So... You did your hair."

"I had extra time on my hands." She stated as she pushed back a price that was on her shoulder.

"And the outfit?"

"I felt like wearing something different today. Did you call me in here just to insult my appearance?" She was getting agitated by now and I was also getting tired of this tip toeing.

"You like Tweek." I said in the blunt way I was used to. I always hated trying to hint at things until someone got it. This way was much easier and faster.

"T-thats none of your business..." She looked away from me but I saw pink in her cheeks.

"You should try to end that." I wasn't sure how to deal with this type of conversation with my sister.

"I said it was none of your business." She looked about ready to punch me.

"I'm just giving advice." It made me uncomfortable having this discussion with her so I left the room and went back to my living room. She followed and sat down between me and Tweek.

"You wanna watch something Tweek?" I asked as I peeked around my sister to see him.

"Uh... No, nothing in particular."

"Come on Tweeky, you should pick something. I wanna watch what you like to watch." Ruby looked up at Tweek with a little grin. It was obvious to me that she was flirty with the older boy.

"Pressure..." He whispered under his breath but he was loud enough that we could both hear him.

"Leave him alone Ruby." I could yell when Tweek was getting to his limit. He always got a lot more twitchy and his ticks got more frequent. I grabbed the remote from my coffee table and changed it to my favorite kid show. Red Racer, even better was that Ruby hated the show due to my obsession with it during my childhood.

"Oh my gosh Craig, really? This is a little kid show." Ruby's eyes narrowed as her face scrunches into a judging look.

"If you don't like it then leave."

"Don't be an asshole Craig." She pinched my leg with her sharp red fingernails. It looks like she even dolled up her hands for Tweek. I flicked her hand away from my leg then flipped her off. I wished she was a boy at times like these so I could at least hurt her back. If I touched her she would go running to my dad and that would not end well. Finally I was saved from my little sister when a buzzing sound came from beside me.

"You should get that, and take it upstairs." Ruby glared at me but still pulled her pink phone out of her pocket.

"What's up?" I heard her say into the phone while she marched up the stairs. I heard Tweek audibly sigh, catching my attention. I turned back to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh!... Uh, she just gets kinda scary... Sometimes." He lightly scratched the back of his hand and shrugged.

"Yeah that's how she usually is. She acts different when your around."

"I wonder why..." He said in a wispy voice as he stared back at the TV.

'So he doesn't know that Ruby has a crush on him... Not sure how he doesn't notice it.' I thought of outing her but my conscious got the best of me and I kept my mouth shut. Even if she was an asshole and was crushing on my Tweek, she was still me sister. I couldn't do that to her. I scooted closer to Tweek so that if she came back she'd have to sit next to me rather than him.

"Hng?" Tweek made a questioning sound but I ignored it and went back to and went back to watching Red Racer.


	10. South Park High School Auction

"Hey! Tweeky!" I heard Cartman yell to me down the hall. I tried to speed up but he was already behind me. He tugged at my arm to turn me around.

"What do you want Cartman?" I tried to say in the most intimidating voice I could. It ended up sounding like a scared child but it tried to ignore that and look confident instead.

"Oh Uh well I wanted a favor... But first," He put down his bag and began shuffling through it. "Here take this as a present." He handed me a bag of something. The writing on it wasnt English. I brought it closer to my nose and sniffed. The rich scent of high class coffee filled my nostrils. My mouth was practically watering.

"Where did you get this?" I was trying hard not to rip the bag open to smell it better. Cartman put his hands over his head and have me a smile.

"Found it in the cupboard. My mom sometimes gets expensive gifts from her boyfriends and this was one of them. No big deal. Just some shit from Brazil or something."

"W-what do I have to do?" I asked as I tucked the beans into my bag. I hadn't even agreed but Cartman would have to beat me up to get the beans back...not that it wouldn't be hard.

"I'm organizing this auction... I want you to help is all." That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be...

"Yeah I guess." I began to leave but Cartman pulled at my arm again.

"Actually... I'm going to need a written agreement. I really need workers and I can't have anyone flaking out on me. Bad for business. So please just sign here," He had pulled out a few pieces of paper and was pointing at a blank line for my name.

"Cartman I'm going to be late for class!" I got fidgety at the thought of having to walked into the silent room with the staring eyes... I began to search for a pen in my bag.

"Don't worry Tweek my boy. I have one right here just for you." He pulled a red pen from his pocket and handed it to me. "Just sign, tick tock tick tock. " I quickly scribbled my signature on the lines and wrote the date. "That's all I need. Thank you and keep the pen. " Cartman neatly placed the papers in a folder in his backpack. He had a couple other folders too, probably the other people helping but I didn't have time to ask. I sprinted to my next class and made it with about 10 seconds left.

~Time Skip~

"Hiya Tweek, can I ask ya a question?" Butters started walking beside me after class.

"Yeah, If you don't mind coming to my locker with me. I have to get my lunch." In response, Butters plunged into his question.

"Did Eric make you sign a weird paper? For his uh auction?"

"Yeah, he said he needed more help for it."

"Didya happen to read it? I was in such a hurry that I didn't have time," Butters played with his hands as I got out my lunch.

"No... I was going to be late for class so I just signed it," Butters looked even more worried with what I said. "B-besides it's just an auction. What could be so bad?" Butters seemed reassured by it, but now that I thought about it Cartman was a suspicion person. He could be up to something.

"Well alright... I gotta go eat lunch now, seeya." Butters waved to me and started walking towards the cafeteria. I heard him singing a little song to himself. He was always so carefree that it put me in a great mood. I went to my spot with the other guys and tried not to think too much about it.

~Time Skip~

"Alright workers!" Cartman had gathered all of us at the entrance of the school. It's been two weeks since signing that paper and now it was actually being used. "Now get in line and take one uniform. Chicks on the left, guys are on the right. You will put this on during lunch period and come to the cafeteria where you will help with the auction. Understood?" There were mutters among the people around me. It was Butters, Kenny, Thomas, Bebe, Pip, Gregory, Jessie, Annie, and myself... I looked around the group as we got in line and became curious and suspicious of the people he chose.

"Hurry it up Tweek." Cartman brought me back to reality as I grabbed one uniform bag.

"Kenny... Do you see something odd here?" I asked after I got out of line.

"Everything to do with Cartman is odd. Just go along with it or something worse will happen. I didn't even look at the fucking paper I signed..." Kenny flung the bag across his shoulder but rather than going into the school he stood there.

'Oh he was waiting for Butters.' When Butters came over Kenny looked happier. They were getting closer and closer lately.

"We should go put away this stuff." He said as he began walking into the school. I still couldn't shake the idea that I had gotten myself into something bad..."

~Time Skip to lunchtime ~

"Butters... What is your outfit?" I was looking at my own in disgust and fear. It was light green with bells and gems...

"I'm a bunny... I think." He said and opened his stall door. I pulled my outfit on (it took at least five minutes.) I came out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a loose belly dancer outfit. The top was filled with shiny golden pieces and it showed off my stomach. I was happily surprised that came with pants...kinda. I felt unbelievably exposed. At least the outfit covered me face. I had a silky vail covering my mouth and nose.

"Wow... You look amazing Tweek!" I looked over to Butters who was wearing tiny black booty shorts that were too tight for his own good, along with a bow tie. To top it off he wore some white bunny ears... Suddenly I wasn't as depressed with my outfit. Butters was close to naked.

"Come on you two! You're the last ones let's go!" Cartman opened the bathroom door and ushered us out. I saw him check Butters out but that wasn't the top of my worries.

" GAHH! CARTMAN! WHATS GOING ON! " I screamed as he pulled me into the cafeteria. We were behind a large black curtain but I could hear everyone else in the lunchroom behind it. Everyone was all dressed up too. Pip wore a blue and white sailor uniform, Gregory was in a police uniform, and Thomas a cowboy. Bebe wore a tiny nurse outfit (it was actually just a white and red bikini with a nurses hat) Annie was in a baseball shirt and cap with dangerous looking heels. And Jessie wore a Japanese school girl outfit. We all looked like strippers.

"GAH! What kind of auction is this!" I screamed. Kenny came over to me to try and calm me down. He wore a revealing fireman's uniform but he looked completely comfortable in it.

"You should've been expecting this. We're probably being auctioned."

"GAH!! That's not comforting Kenny! Arg!!" Butters began rubbing my back. Even if it didn't really do anything for the situation we were in, it did make me feel better.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to start the auction. As you know by now this isn't your normal auction. In this one you'll be buying a day with one of South Park Highschool's blonds!" Cartman said from behind the sheet. "First up! She's got attitude, sass, and a pornstars body! Introducing Bebe Stevens!" Bebe strut out from behind the curtains. The way she walked made everything bounce, I was afraid there was going to be a slip before she even got out there. I heard whistling and hoots all around. "Starting with let's say $10?" The price climbed higher and higher as everyone tried else get Bebe for the day. It ended up at $126.89 and the winner was Kevin.

"Next up, a cute English boy whose polite manners and amazing accent will drive you crazy! Pip Pirrup!"

"Looks like I'm up!" Pip got to his feet and walked to the stage. Again there were hoots and hollers along with a very angry cussing. In the end Damien won for $56. Annie, Gregory, and Jessie went up each getting around the range of 50-75 bids.

"Our next blond is a jittery ball of awkwardness. He'll do just about anything for a little sip of coffee . I think you guys can use that to your advantage! Come on out Tweek Tweak!" I screamed even though I knew I was going up soon. I stood and gave Kenny a worried look.

"You'll be fine," He reassured me with a grin. I turned back around and walked to the end of the curtain. The lights were blinding and I felt like I was going to throw up.

~Craig~

'This is so stupid. He's auctioning off people for money... Isn't that illegal? Where are the teachers. Not to mention the outfits he's making them wear. I swear Bebe's should be illegal. I know there aren't many blonds here but to have an auction for them.. ' Then a thought struck me cold. 'Tweek is a blond... '

I didn't hear Cartman introduce the next person but when Clyde looked at me I knew who it was. Tweek walked onto the stage wearing a thin silk belly dancer outfit. He looked nervous and sick, he was shielding his eyes from the lights. His eyes widened as he looked into the crowd.

"Alright let's start off at $10 dollars like usual." Instantly I saw some girls hand fly up claiming she wanted him for ten. With the bidding starting Tweek got more frantic. His eyes began darting back and forth as he looked through the crowd in front of him. It looked like he actually had something that he was trying to find. Suddenly his eyes locked onto me and he gave me a pleading look.

"$15!" Another girl cried.

"$17!" The look became more desperate. I felt my heart clench with guilt as I looked at him.

"$20!" The bid was climbing higher and higher and Tweek's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his eye sockets.

"Aren't you gonna save him?" Clyde whispered to me. "He's practically begging you with his eyes..." Yeah... I had else help him. When I was about to raise the bid I heard male voice call out $36 and my eyes shot to him.

"Stan? What the hell?" Kyle seemed offended by Stan trying to buy Tweek. "We had a plan dude! " I gave Stan a glare and raised my hand.

"45," I said and Stan shot a glare in my direction as he raised the price to 50. Me and Stan have always had issue when it came to competitions. It started in elementary school when me and Wendy had a thing for a little bit. No big deal at all... But for him it was war. Before I knew it the price on Tweek had gone up to $108.

"STOP FUCKING RAISING THE PRICE ASSWAD!" I screamed at Stan causing Tweek to shriek a little.

"YOU STOP BETTING CRAIG! 115!" Stan was getting upset and Kyle looked dissapointed.

"Fuck you! 130!" I screamed in a last hope for winning. I only had 150 with me, I was planning on getting a new set up for Stripe after-school but saving Tweek was more important. Stan was hesitating and his face was getting red.

"Tweek for 150 dollars. Going once... Going twice... " Stan looked ready to punch something. "Sold to Craig Tucker!" Tweek looked like he relaxed a lot and slowly walked off the stage. His movements were jerking and awkward due to his shaking. He jingles with every move he made making him a walking instrument. I think I saw a little smile through his silk mask.

"Thank you..." Tweek said quietly as he sat beside me. "I can't believe you paid that much... I'm sorry," There he goes again, apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault.

"Shut up, this is Cartmans doing. I beat the fuck out of him later for this." I tried reassuring Tweek but as always it came out rough and rude sounding.

"Thank you Craig..." Tweek had tears in his big green eyes as he looked into my own grey ones. I felt like hugging and kissing away the blonds tears, but that wouldn't be appropriate... He sighed as he let his head slump onto my shoulder. I felt my face betray me as it heat up.

~Kenny~

'Shit... I don't want Butters to sell. I want him.' I knew who Tweek would end up with, Craig or maybe Clyde if he wanted to help Craig. But I had no clue who Butters would go to... I swear if they touch him I'll kill them and Cartman for starting this.'

"My turn I guess... Wish me luck Kenny!" Butters got up and I followed him.

"Yeah..." I wanted to say more encouraging words but nothing came to mind. Instead I pulled the smaller boy into a hug, he immediately began returning the hug. Butters loved hugs. He pulled away and gave me a cute little smile.

"Get the fuck out here asshole!" Cartman yelled, meaning we were taking too long. Butters walked onto the stage and immediately the crowd went wild. He did look amazing in that outfit. Butters had an amazing ass and his body was nice and soft, just perfect.... The bid was getting higher and higher. There was a mixture of boys and girls calling out for him. In the end Kyle won with $96. I was fine with this, Kyle was probably only doing it to help Butters.

"Next a trailer trash hick that you all know and love. He'll go anyway and he's freaky as hell. Kenny McCormick! " I walked into the stage and felt blinded by the bright lights. The girl's were going crazy, as expected. I knew I looked good. Rather than just standing there while people bid on me I began to flex and give them a show. The girl's were getting high with the price, 120 already.

"145!" Stan looked agitated as he raised his hand and none of the girls made a move to go higher. Kyle looked smug making Mr believe they worked out some sort of deal to help their friends. I felt grateful that they were trying to help but it would've been fun to spend the day with some random person.

"Going once, twice... Sold! To the homo in the back! " Cartman pushed me in the direction of Stan and I strutted over there.

"You got a fire I need to put out?" I said with a husky voice into Stan's ear.

"Shut up dude. I wasnt going to let you get sold to some crazy chicks. I heard them plotting some pretty scary shit earlier." Stan punched me in the arm and sat down.

"Alright everyone, thank you for participating in the blond auction. Have fun with your prizes." Cartman hopped off the stage as he counted the money.

"I made bank dude!" Cartman fanned himself with the money.

"What you did was illegal and wrong fatass." Kyle immediately said.

"You're just mad you couldn't come up with a better idea. Now get back, I don't want filthy Jew germs on my cash." Cartman laughed.

"Don't belittle my people! " Kyle and Cartman got into another argument and Stan watched with a smile on his face. It was entertaining, but I knew something that would be much more interesting.

"Hey Butters. Did you know that a fire hose is strong and dangerous while being amazing for getting the job done?" I could've come up with a better pick up line but he wouldn't understand it anyways.

"Didya know bunnies love big carrots?" He retorted.

'Did Butters just respond to my dick joke with another dick joke? Or was that a clueless typical Butters jokes?' He was looking up at me with those big blue innocent eyes.

"You're killing me kid." I took off Butters bunny ears and ruffled his blond hair. He reached up and took the fireman hat from my head and replaced the bunny ears with it. It was too big for his head but he looked adorable.

"Gaaayy!" I head fatass call from behind me. I ignored him and left with Butters following me.


End file.
